


【授权翻译】This Divide Between You And I/你我之间的鸿沟

by Alynes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gore, Grumpy Old Men, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of pornography, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, angst like whoa, handjobs
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: Ford tries to explain himself to Stan and some truths better left buried come to the surface.阿福努力向斯坦解释自己，而有些真相还是埋藏起来不说为妙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Divide Between You And I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371392) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



> 【原作者的话】  
> ….so. Yeah. If you read this trash thanks. *runs off into the night to get over my embarrassingly bad writing*  
> Tumblr: cellard00rs  
> Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3513382  
> 【翻译的话】  
> 原作者汤不热：http://cellard00rs.tumblr.com/  
> *：欢迎给出翻译建议的地方。  
> 另一个地址：http://iloveyoiandjojo.lofter.com/tag/怪诞小镇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **：关于shermy，他应该是双子的爷爷，与stan们同辈。  
> Angie McCorkle应该是一个原创人物。  
> 具体人物关系希望有人在评论里能告知一下，我加到这里（署名）。我也很久没看过本家了，这些都记不太清了……谢谢。

斯坦畏缩地侧身躺着，面对着墙壁。不管换到什么位置，他都无法感觉到舒适。他的全身都像是被殴打了一般的疼痛。这倒不是最重要的，对近来生活的巨大担忧也不是。他努力去想些积极的事情，比如说孩子们，但他的思绪总不由自主地转回到神秘小屋最新的住客身上。

斯坦福，他的兄弟。他找回了他，在历经这一切之后，他们甚至无法直视对方。斯坦本不该关心这些，确实不应该。这就像他告诉阿福的一样；孩子们是他所拥有的唯一真实的亲人。但是不论何时，他看见他兄弟厨房桌旁或在走廊上的身影总是难以适应。阿福遵守了他的诺言，几乎坚守在了地下室，但他们仍会偶遇。他们彼此彬彬有礼，含糊简短地说什么“嘿”和“抱歉”就没了下文。

梅宝，她是一个小甜心，尽她最大的努力帮他们渡过难关。她借助了家庭晚餐和游戏之夜，还有调皮的小猪把他们彼此联系起来，让他们交谈。但没有什么好说的。他们又能说什么？他们的关系去而不返，已经破碎。这是一个久远的被遗忘的传说，如同在重力泉发生的大多数故事一样。

也许这样更好。这已经过了漫长，漫长的时间。他们不再是孩子了。现在对他们来说环球航行也已太晚。灰白的头发，糟糕的视力，褶皱的皮肤——没有一个意味着惊险，刺激和有着财富的追逐。诚实地说，原来斯坦想过的带回阿福后的事情确实发生了吗？什么他的双胞胎兄弟会用张开的双臂拥抱他？什么他们会共同经营神秘小屋？阿福不是那种精于欺骗普通群众的人，而斯坦对于书呆子无计可施，无趣家伙阿福痴迷着量子力学的矿物测量*还是什么鬼东西。

他为了打开并永久开启那扇门所做的一切需要他内心的执念*，但它并不多。见鬼，牵涉到那扇门的每件事就像拔牙。缓慢，费力，但他似受虐狂般做着这一切——所有的一切——来带回阿福，只因这是最重要的。但是，就像大多数事情一样，他刚好没有仔细思考。

他们是否在同一所房子里现在已经不重要，因为他明白了在他们之间仍有空间的裂缝时他确实离他的兄弟更近了。斯坦开始在脑海中数着账单；门吱吱作响时，这个经典的小伎俩确实让他快睡着了*。他转头去看是谁的时候，一个低沉的声音轻轻试探，“斯坦利？你醒着吗？”

斯坦的嘴唇变干了，他的身体紧紧地蜷成球。他想不到回答，可嘴唇巧妙地先他一步，“没，我在打扑克呢。”

斯坦听见阿福离开的声音与胸腔里跳动的声音，思索着他是否应该翻身去面对他，让他停下，做些什么。但听见门关上的时候选择的机会已经脱离了他。可他依然能感受到阿福。他知道他的兄弟依然在房间里，他听见他发出的叹息和他轻到听不清的声音说着，“如果你想，我就离开。”

斯坦并不只能留心才能知道阿福对那关闭的门讲的话比对他还多。他能在头脑中描绘出他站在那里，前额压在木板上的画面。斯坦不知道他为什么如此忧虑。在他们迄今为止的礼貌之间，第一次到来的时候的阿福简直就是屈尊拜访。

把我的名字还给我；把我的房子还给我——它们成了问题的焦点。行不通的，“谢谢你”。不行，“我思念你”。只是相同的变了形的花言巧语——你毁了我的生活，你害我错失了我梦想的学校，你是个不负责任的白痴并且是的，他没有说最后一个但他可能也有的毛病。他的整个人生都被他的辐射着，不总是这样吗？阿福是对的，斯坦是错的。阿福是那个金色的孩子而斯坦是那个没用的呆子。

神啊，在生命最初的地方他们又如何能够相似？它只不过是因为成为双胞胎具有了联系所引起的吗*？或者它是……

斯坦很快就把那些不快的记忆从头脑中放逐，改为关注重要的现实。阿福是一个闪耀的蠢货，以为自己想的都对，并且回来之后对经历闭口不谈。但现在，在这一刻，他正行动得……很迟疑。

斯坦听见了门把旋转的声音，话语从他的嘴里跳出，“你想要什么，阿福？”

在听到那礼貌的声音之前回答他的是长达几个心跳的安静，“来交谈。”

“所以……说吧。”  
阿福什么也没说，但斯坦感受到他内心的挖苦不断上涌。他只是想要在听见那沉重的脚步声时冷淡地指出阿福正在做交谈完全相反的事情。阿福凑近他的床，而斯坦在心里争辩起了面对他的价值。阿福的声音令人不适地近，“我——我坐在这里可以吗？”

斯坦耸肩，“这是个自由的国家。”

“是吗？”

斯坦眯上眼睛，而阿福详细地讲解，“我离开这里很久了，整整三十年。这里本来很多都可以改变的。就我所知，我们在澳大利亚很成功。”

斯坦忍不住傻笑了起来，“澳大利亚？”

“他们本来会有武器化的袋鼠的。”

“那里的人认为这有趣吗？”

“可能。”

他转了转眼睛，“给我留点笑话吧，好学生。”

床随着阿福的体重下沉，斯坦无视了脸上增加的温度。他老得没有办法感知这种鬼玩意儿了。他掩饰般地清了清清喉咙，“所以，你想要什么？”

虽然阿福端坐着，床依然对两个人来说太小了。斯坦能够感受到阿福的身体触碰着他。这就像神秘小屋愚蠢的门铃装置。你触摸那球体后紫色的“闪电”缠绕着你的指尖。这就像他们之间的联系。平淡但是古怪地兴奋。再一次，他感受到了与上一次一样，难以忽视的本在这个年纪不该有的该死感觉。

“我想要告诉你为什么我没有谢谢你。”

斯坦留下了一声呻吟，“我不介意，出去。我明天接着和你争吵。”

“我不想争吵。”阿福这样说，话语依然带上了恼火，“我想要解释。”

“好的，好的，继续吧。这该挺荒谬。”

阿福再一次发怒了，斯坦认为他会离开，但他仍然等待，就像要使自己冷静。他接下说的时候冷静多了，“我不感谢你是因为你做了鲁莽的事情。”

“你说了你不想引战。”

“闭嘴让我说完！”阿福厉声说，之后是压低了嗓音的咒骂，“耶稣啊。斯坦利，我……我正在努力告诉你，对吧？只……让我说完，好吗？”

斯坦哼了一声，在头上挥挥手示意他继续。阿福再次开口，“做这事情很鲁莽，但我不是说做了这事的你是个傻子。我知道你以为我说的意思，但是不是的。你不傻，斯坦利。”

句子在他的喉咙中结成了一团。当阿福继续的时候他狠狠地把它吞了回去，“但你是鲁莽的，一个我担心的鲁莽的笨蛋，从门中逃离后，我做了很少的努力来解释它。而我现在想要……为此解释。”

“你是说你现在正被时差折磨？”

“不妨说，”阿福喃喃自语，“我们有许多未解决的问题，有些我们永远也不会讨论，我让你在这里留着这么些年我……”阿福停顿了，而斯坦感受了他挣扎着继续的念头，终于他继续，“这里发生了太多事情，我完成了这么多工作，又如此专注，致力于它，这里仍有事情发生。费解，可怕的事情，我匆匆忙忙竭力去修复它却没有考虑到会造成你的困境。”

“比如说我的发型？”斯坦不知从哪里冒出来一句，阿福的呼吸乱了一下，“这有趣吗？”

“比你的武器化袋鼠好。”

“那种发型 _ _相当可怕__ ** _ ** _。_**_** ”

斯坦克制着从喉咙中逃出的笑声，“继续。”

“不管怎样，我们又吵起来了。我……我很后悔。”

斯坦咒骂着他常犯的肩膀疼，然后揉搓着它，“我也是。”

“然后我……离开了。我……呆在了那里。我期望留在那里而你把我带了回来。我明白你运用那门时很心烦，因为我很担心你，”阿福转向看他时，床发出了些噪音，“你明白吗？我归来的时候没看到孩子们或是苏斯……我只看见了你。你激活了那门就有可能丢掉生命。本来一切都可以安然度过的，斯坦。你必须明白那是什么意思， _一切_ 。”

阿福说话的方式使斯坦的血液变凉了，伴随着震惊，他理解了，阿福说什么担心实际上意味着他害怕了。而斯坦能感受到那恐惧。能感受到它如寒冷潮湿的毯子一般包裹了他。悄声地，他问，“它怎么样？你……你在哪？”

阿福长长地沉默使斯坦觉得自己得不到回答，直到听见一个轻轻的*回答，“求你别再问我了。”

斯坦吞了口唾沫，当他感受到阿福的手叠在他的手上时，他正在疑惑现在会发生什么事。他忘了他正在揉肩。阿福的手大而温暖，那多出来的手指是如此的熟悉，使凝结的话语又回到了斯坦的喉咙。阿福说话时声音又恢复了平常，“但我很高兴能回来。你很平安，我还能见到孩子们。这真使我愉快，即使迪普有些……过度热心。”

“你在告诉我你不喜欢英雄崇拜？”

“我称不上一个英雄。”

斯坦想要争吵却无从下手。他反而感受到温柔的手指摩挲着他的肩，推开他的手和衬衫的边缘来查看那伤痛。他躲避着着触碰，能感到阿福僵住了，“我……造成了它。”

“是的。”

“斯坦……”

“你不觉得这些道歉已经够多了吗？你我可以无止境的互相道歉，而怎样都没办法去弥补已经发生过的事。再说，我已经说了一堆抱歉，我也没见有人原谅了我。”

“我猜你在暗指那个涉及到我理想大学的事故。”

“那是其中之一。”

斯坦很希望阿福能现在就走。这常是他们争吵开始的前兆，但出乎了他的意料，阿福躺在了他的身边。斯坦坚决忍着冒险的想法不去翻身，而是蜷作了一团。阿福看起来并不因这个举动灰心，“爸爸不应该把你赶出去的。”

斯坦因此睁大了眼睛，但阿福继续着，“我和他说了这件事，但后来很久都不顺利。我承认我很恼火，恼火了非常，非常久。老实说，我现在有时仍为此恼火但是……我和他说过这件事。不论他有没有和你交谈，有没有后悔，把那些话丢掉吧。他依然是……我们的父亲。斯多葛式的，自负的人。”

“不是了不起的？”

阿福咕哝着说，“他固执又死板。”

“听起来像我知道的某个人。”

“看看谁在说话。你不觉得你有时在看着一面镜子？”

“我只看见了你的脸。”

“我以为我们都确定你应该看见 _父亲的_ 脸*。”

斯坦一脸苦相，“我告诉过你别说这些。我不喜欢他。”

斯坦看不见他的脸，但他能描绘出阿福咧嘴笑的画面。“尽管如此，我得到的感受是他很后悔但是为时已晚。他只好坚持己见，让这件事就这样过去。”

“真是你的爸爸*。”

“你说我……默许他和妈妈……？”

斯坦点头后才想起阿福在黑暗的房间里可能看不见他。或者他看见了，因为那急促的呼吸，“我算计了你，还有Shermy**？”

“对，这就是为什么我会带着这些孩子**，他们的父母没什么选择。于是这个夏天送他们来呼吸新鲜空气，顺便晒晒阳光。”

“但他们会很失望地得知他们正在得到一堆糟糕的东西。”

“是的，”斯坦赞同，“别觉得他们会吵闹得听不见什么通向多维度的门，错过面对僵尸还有翼手龙*。”

“等等——你们面对过翼手龙？”

斯坦点头，“还和它打了一架。”

阿福放声大笑。声音干巴巴的，就像他很就没有这样做过。这与斯坦回忆中的笑声重叠，使他的心痛苦地在胸膛中紧缩。某一瞬间他感觉很好，甚至忘了他们之间成堆的假话。别忘了，它不代表阿福改变了对他的名字和小屋未来的想法，也不代表他们能倒转时光，追回浪费的日子。尽管如此，吵闹的声音不错。斯坦选择了不顾一切地享受一会儿。

但当阿福再次开口时，忧郁的语调驱散了笑声，“看起来我错过了很多东西。”

来不及犹豫，斯坦把话说了出来，“你真的从不觉得你想要回来？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

斯坦能感觉到床的晃动，确定了阿福在耸肩，“没有别的理由可以这样想。我不希望你重启那门。我设想你读了那日志之后会知道不这样做。”

斯坦张大了嘴*，“你该搞明白我会不择手段地把你夺回来的。”

“我们好多年没说话了。最近我见到你，我们就争执，我没……”

斯坦终于翻身起来看着阿福的脸。黑暗不如他想象中的不屈不挠，他可以看见每一条直线，甚至曲线。他坚定地说，“斯坦福，你是我的兄弟，是我的同胞*。”

阿福抬头看他，低语；“我知道。”

斯坦重复自己的话，“此外你该搞明白我会不择手段地把你夺回来， _ _不择手段。__ ”

阿福舔了舔嘴唇，“斯坦……这……这还有一些东西要你明白，它是我今晚到来的另一个原因，也是我回来后如此、如此生气的又一个原因。”

阿福移走了目光，“我在哪……那里很浩瀚。我没有在门第一次捕获我的地方等待。就像我说过的一样，我从不希望回来。当你重启门的时候它降临到了我的身上，牵引着我。一切都因为你。”

斯坦缓慢地消化着，“所以……等等……你在说什么？”

“我在说我们之间的纽带超越了两个维度。它将我拉向了你。”

“……因为我们是双胞胎？”

阿福显示给他的吐露真情的面容使斯坦感到自己的心在胸腔中笨拙地撞击。“ _ _哦。__ ”

“正确。现在你明白为什么我到达这里时善解人意地警告你了吧。”

“但——但那是很久以前的事情了， _ _上辈子__ 的事。”

“显然不是我们想的那样。至少潜意识上我们都能够感觉……我们依然感觉……”阿福似乎无法继续下去，而坦率地说，斯坦不知道自己愿不愿意让他继续。他认为这就应该结束了，对。但如同他知道与兄弟躺在床上不会成真的那样。它也不会成真。他发觉他的脸上升高的温度，抽动了一下脸颊。他努力用一个糟糕的笑话糊弄过去“所以我应该告诉孩子们那场舞会之后发生了什么*，哈？”

阿福清了清喉咙，“那本应该是彻头彻尾的一场错误。”

“从什么时候开始我也关心对不对啦？”斯坦抱怨着，可他知道阿福是对的。这就是为什么他只提到了Angie McCorkle**挥拳猛击阿福的脸和在齐心协力后他对自己做了同样的事这些部分。后来的撕咬，当他们回家时那撕咬——那是私人的，私人而且不是孩子们应该知道的事情，永远。

事实上，这是某种没有人应该知道的事情，除了他们两个。记忆中那夜晚的表象，从他记忆中幽暗的深处升起，那他总是推动着它们并勇敢地将它们用邮票寄回的记忆*。它最好被忘记。

是吗？

斯坦仔细思考了阿福告诉他的关于他们之间联系的话后说，“等等，之前你称它‘我们’。你，呃，你说我们都能感受到……”

“是的，它以两种方式起效，”阿福勉强地承认，“你重启传送门使它发现了一条容易到达我那里的小路。不只因你想把我带回，一部分我一定是想要回来，尤其是回到，啊……”

他没有说出它，但斯坦依然听见了“你”。阿福想要回到他身边。不论他是否愿意大声承认。斯坦仔细地看着他，“那不是很好的事情吗？”

“很明显你不明白处境的疯狂，”阿福摸着他的脸，“天啊，在三十年后你想想我本来能把它结束的！那时我比现在还聪明。”

“我可不觉得。”

阿福发出加重的叹息，弄乱了他的头发，“该死的，斯坦利，你这个惹人发怒的蠢货！你怎么做到对这件事一点逻辑也没有的？违背社会道德！我的智慧应该更美妙，更强大，甚至比我的情感更具力量——特别是我卑劣的部分！”

“这就是你说你仍然迷恋我的怪异方式？”这个问题在斯坦能控制前怨恨地出口。他不知道他为什么这样说。这真的不重要了。他这样做的那一刻阿福发出了一声咆哮，他转过了他的头，猛力地把他约束在床垫上。他的嘴唇粗暴地斜跨过斯坦的唇，一个粗劣的吻。

片刻斯坦回到了从前，回到了舞会后的时光。当他们还是刚从他们的房间中走出的孩子时，他们只是游荡闲晃。刚刚努力去克服夜晚的沮丧。蓝色和粉色的套装在一边叠成一团，他们两个裹在他们的的毯子里，给要塞起名“斯坦要塞”*。莫名其妙地，不知怎的，它导向了一个吻。他们的第一次——不是他们的最后一次。而现在斯坦回到了当下，这就像重学骑自行车。或者是某些更难解决的——比如一辆独轮车。

阿福很快退却了，窘迫地看向远方不断摇头，悄声低语，“蠢极了，这么一个错误，就应该忘掉，我究竟……我们不应该……”

但斯坦打断了他，手穿过了他后脑的发，再一次把他的头拉低，“不，我们应该。绝对应该。”

这之后斯坦吻了阿福。这还是极度的古怪。阿福的唇柔软而温暖，他们大汗淋漓却畅快至极*。斯坦知道他的皮肤皲裂而干燥，大概不会令人感觉那么愉快。但他持续地尝试——头部谋求着更好的结合，更深的接触。这就像费力用湿木柴生火，但他无法放弃。迫切的，渴望着火焰跳动。

阿福的嘴唇稍稍地移动，如他那逐渐放松的身体，打开的口腔恰好允许斯坦的舌头进入，火花在这时点燃。一声发自胸内的愉悦在阿福的体内回响，而它把斯坦的心点亮得如圣诞树一般。像古老的装置重返回他们刚开始共同运转，防备彼此，易变而无暇的人生。任何对于最开始的尴尬的伪装都在这新的协调下逃入了灯火之中。

这吻变得火热而不顾一切，饥饿与压倒性的渴望结了伴。斯坦的手紧紧地抓住阿福的胳膊，他的背，近于抓住他这个人。他想要他再近一些，需要他再近一些。这就像他在吸引其他人深入其中，把两人融为一体。某种癔病在他的心中造就。太长时间了，过了该死的太长的时间了。而他 **如此.该死地.** 思念他。

他认为他可能正在这吻之间说着什么，沉重的呼吸和裤子还有阿福与他摩擦着的前额，他们的失意无意间一同磨得粉碎，发出的声响使斯坦顾不得任何人。而且，阿福竭力退缩，努力地喘气，费力地夺回控制权，可斯坦却不允许，把他向下拽，一遍遍地吻他。

对于时空的所有感觉退却了，这里只有这些。只有他们。而斯坦想要更多。他想索取全部。他需要全部。他的手去找阿福衬衫的底边；开始将它拉起，他激动的手掌接触到了温暖的肉体,但这似乎使他的兄弟猛然逃离了这陷阱。阿福强行把自己拖离，端坐在床上，无法呼吸又伴随着喘气怒目而视，“不能……不是现在。还不是……”

斯坦躺在那里，心砰砰直跳，身体鲜明得胜过任何时候，强烈的沸腾在每条血管中穿梭。他感觉好像能够掌控整座城市，击败一整支军队，而和平时一样，他不加思索地说，“知道我近期不需要Viagra真是棒极了*。”

“谁是Viagra？”

斯坦用鼻子哼哼，“不是谁。一个东西。它是一种药用来……”他在下肢来回摆弄着手，“你懂，没法支起旗杆的老男人。”

阿福看向斯坦打手势的地方，即使是在黑暗中，斯坦也能察觉到他变成鲜红的脸，特别是当他含糊地说“你实在是难以置信地没教养。”的时候。

“妈妈和你因此才喜欢我。”话自发地流出，他们两个同时陷入了沉默。阿福叹息并揉着后颈，“我……你是我的兄弟，斯坦利。你是我的弟弟*。”

“而且他们说你是天才。”

“我知道。但我这么做了。”

“是的。这是我们的问题。嗯……不管怎样是其中之一。”

阿福缓缓的从床上抬起身子，而斯坦发觉失落比他本应体会到的戏剧性地多得多*。阿福走到门口，他的手悬在门把上，“我该走了。”

“阿福……”

“我告过你我们需要这么做，斯坦利。我……在为自己辩解。至少比我刚到达时做的好了一些。而且我们有大量工作要完成。很明显。但是我认为我们取得了一些进展。”

在斯坦说其他话之前阿福离开了。哈。取得进展。他的兄弟……永远的科学家*。斯坦躺回床上，盯着天花板。他用一只手摸过唇线，感受着这里的温度。然后他把嘴唇抿成了一条线。不。他还没有取得进展。还没有。它在哪里不重要。可它不该结束。绝不可能。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话  
> So, this has become a series. I just...I have a lot of feelings about these twin knuckleheads. And so this is me writing what I think about it. This bit is from Ford's point of view but don't worry, I'll be back to Stan's next round.  
> \-------  
> 译者  
> 本章拆为了1、2两部分。

****曾经** **

这是一个新泽西的炎热夜晚，他衣服上的汗迹开始变干。阿福艰难地爬上楼梯，他的弟弟落在了后面。他们的父母出去过夜了，就那么一不小心从亲戚那里诓了点钱。并不是他们的父母没有正派的营生来谋生，是因为他们总要用点额外的小钱。阿福实在很高兴他和兄弟留在家里。

父母觉得他们已经足以拥有自己的房子，所以不愿意让他们错过学校舞会。两人都没有约好别人，而阿福很不好意思地和母亲提起，他正在找一个愿意的女孩。

毫无疑问她和父亲谈了这件事，因为年迈的男人在他们离家前把他拉到一边和他进行了一场坦率（在他看来，全是窘迫又完全没有必要）的关于性的对话。它的基础是共度良宵而不是“搞大她的肚子”。阿福只得点头，因为他甚至连向父亲解释那不会发生都不敢想象。看在上帝的份上，他几乎不和安吉说话。

现在他终于向她开口了——真的和她交谈——毫无疑问他在聊她不感兴趣的东西。都怨这染的一片片的套装*。斯坦的套装是自己染的。他看着斯坦带着一脸像是被安吉打过的表情，立刻做了和他一样的事。他们一笑而过，因为他们是——派恩斯双子——伤透了心站在这里。

“我想你总得和我比赛，”阿福暗笑。

“你知道的，老哥，”斯坦温暖地回应，“ 就像我一样弄一身套装。再加把劲去侃。*”

“对，我觉得我会及格的。蓝色比粉色更适合我。”

“那是鲑鱼红，你个傻蛋！”

“哦哦，不好意思，时尚先生。”阿福说的时候翻了个白眼，然后当斯坦用夹头的方式缠住他的时候*，他尖声喊了一句“嘿！”，斯坦的指关节轻柔的在他的头皮上摩擦，“我来给你说明，科学先生。”

他们在铃声在夜晚炸响前扭成了一团，现在阿福发现所有先前有趣的笑话都从嘴边溜走了。他脱下破了的夹克，把它扔到了床上。他和斯坦依然共用着一个房间，尽管他们的床对于成长的他们已经不再合适*。他们现在各拥有房间的一半，阿福的那一半靠着窗——星座图和爱因斯坦，特斯拉，还有达尔文的照片悬挂在床上面。斯坦那一边是杂乱无章的一堆脏衣服，吃了一半的食物和翻破的杂志。他贴了一两张拳击比赛的广告和一张古怪的画在黑天鹅绒上的小丑画*。

阿福不断地因此戏弄他，但私下里他也很喜欢它。他甚至计划给斯坦再买一幅他在城里见过的黑丝绒画。那是一艘帆船，而他知道他的兄弟会钟意它，会遐想在Stan O’ War上度过的岁月。阿福想着那艘船长叹了一声，看向了窗外。

今晚出海一定很美好。他竭尽所能地克服着关于安吉的忧伤插曲，但它们常常纠缠着他。斯坦，他已经脱去了套装，现在穿着一件简单的白衬衫和拳击短裤，感受到了他的情绪，因为他从地板上抱起了一团脏衣服并把它抛向了他。

阿福感觉到它猛撞到了他的一边脸上，他气急败坏地说，“这又是为了什么？

“只是想让那冒失鬼的表情从你脸上滚开。”

“我没做那样的表情。”

“好，你这么做了。你看起来就像原来在作业上得了个‘B’。你知道我为了得个‘B’做了些什么吗？”

“嘿，我得‘B’那样做是因为那是个创意写作项目*！除此之外，我设法把它升到‘A’，当我——”

“好，好，”斯坦打断他，“这个，那个*——听着，只用告诉我这次什么把你弄得这么忧郁。”

阿福重重地呼吸，“安吉……”

“啊，拜托！别告诉我你真的被这件事弄的心烦意乱。我是说，真的，我弄不懂你最开始为什么要走向她。而且从什么时候，你在大家之间偏偏喜欢安吉 麦克科尔（Angie McCorkle）？”

“我没有，真的没有，”阿福坐下时咕哝着，“这只是……你知道红发在人类人口中自然出现的几率只有百分之一或二吗？”

斯坦对此拉长脸，“所以？”

“所以，安吉的头发是红色的。她看起来很可爱，而且……你明白，红色头发的人遭受着嘲笑，而我只是觉得……我希望……”

阿福低头看着他的一只手。斯坦看见这种情况发生了太多次，觉得牙酸得要命，“你告诉我谁最近欺负你啦？如果是这样，我需要名字。”

阿福撅起了嘴，他总是在怀疑父亲用让斯坦学拳击课程来“强壮”他的决定。目前就他所知，他的兄弟已经得到了一套算是职业拳击家才有的的综合设施*。阿福正受着某些欺凌这件事浮上了水面，并被放大*。

他摇头，“不，没有人说什么。但我觉得也许安吉会懂。她知道那是一种不同的……滋味。也许从那之后我们会合得来。”

“这就是你想畅谈的内容？‘嘿安吉，你和我与那些笨蛋不同，所以我们应该搭档’？如果是这样的话，我相信落到你脸上的拳头会再多一点*。”

“那不是我想说的，”阿福干巴巴地说，“我不是一个无知的人。”

“当然不是，但你确实在谈话转向女士时舌头很能打结。”

“哦，那你就没有了？”

“嘿！我 _有过_ 女朋友。”

“ _有过_ 是个有用的词。”阿福机灵地说，然后他又被丢了一堆脏衣服。兄弟俩大笑着，斯坦摇着他的头，“对，但你看到了，真相就是你想要暗中告诉安吉的没什么益处。毕竟，她是卡拉（Carla）的亲戚。”

“嗯，你相当像卡拉，”阿福回击，给自己留下别的印象来摆脱苦涩。说斯坦像卡拉是一种轻描淡写。曾有一段时间斯坦止不住地提到她。就像“卡拉这么”和“卡拉那么”。还有几次他出去了很长时间，和她一起。阿福费了很大劲才没有嫉妒。

尽力然后可悲地失败。这里还有最糟的事——他撞见他们在这个特别的房间的那个下午，他们刚刚亲热完。或者至少阿福希望这就是他们所做的全部——它如今是一块儿污迹，而他情愿保持这样。但不时少许会突然出现在他的脑海。斯坦那越过她的身体，斯坦在她头发中的手，嘴唇挤在一起，她发出的声音……

但他们都穿戴整齐。他很确定他们都穿戴整齐。所有他确定的只有父亲很有可能与他的兄弟进行了直率的性谈话而不是他。或者他早已有过这种经历。不管怎样，他对自己足够坦诚，承认了卡拉确实是一个他不惜费心接近安吉的原因。

毕竟，如果一位麦克科尔女孩愿意给一位派恩斯男孩一个机会，就没了去思考另一种可能应该是什么样的理由。而且这里有 _大量_ 的麦克科尔女孩。他们的家庭是镇子上最大的。他依然能记得他们中的一人不得不在家谱上做一份介绍。它几乎花掉了所有上课的时间*。

“嘿！书呆子机器人！”斯坦推了推阿福，“你在想什么？”

“哦，嗯，麦克科尔的家族有多大。”

“对，你不能不做准备*。嗯，希望卡拉账户上的钱会被嬉皮士卷走。*”

“你依然在心烦这事？”

“不，过去的事儿了。就像你对安吉的感觉。”

“是啊，我想，”阿福搓着手，感受着那多余的手指的重量，嘴角抽搐，“只是曾经美好就可以了。有点理解……”

“嘿，我是你兄弟，我明白。”

阿福瞪他，但斯坦不过是耸肩，“好吧，也许不是你认为的那种，但我做的也很不错*。”

阿福的嘴唇再一次抽搐起来，“是的，我同意。”

看见他的兄弟依旧低落，一个激励他的好方法钻进了斯坦利的脑海，“嘿，我们去一个属于我们自己的地方吧！你和我重组‘斯坦要塞’怎么样？”

阿福的眼睛睁大了，“斯坦要塞？我们度过童年后就在也没有提起过它了*！”

“我们还是孩子，笨蛋。”

“斯坦，我们明年就毕业了。”

“所以呢？”

“中学，斯坦利，我们正在结束中学。我们不再是孩子了。”

“我坚持我的看法*。”斯坦咕哝着再一次轻推他，“拜托，活泼点儿！就像过去一样。”

阿福长声叹息，就像背着沉重的负担，但他忍不住脸上的微笑，“我会得到那毯子……”

斯坦响亮地鼓掌，“太棒了，我去拿点心！”

“嘿！一定多拿几包花生太妃糖！”

“知道了！”

 

 

**现在**

阿福在冷汗中惊醒，盲目地四下搜寻着自己的武器。找不到它的时候他立即感到了一阵恐慌。他翻身掉在了硬木地板上，吓了一跳后他意识到他不在 _那里_ 了。他回来了，回家了。

但他的心依然继续快速地跳动，呼吸杂乱无章。他清楚自己处在对战斗狂热的控制欲中，他需要遏制它，需要阻止它， _他只需要去停止它……_

他努力调整着呼吸，用两手抱着头，闭上了眼。他开始害怕自己无法处理这局面。他的思维是混沌的一团，在能够停下自己的行动前，他呜咽地说着兄弟的名字。清晰地听见那个名字能够帮助他。这就是他过去常常解决这问题的方式，从一开始踏足 _这里时_ 就是。

他所见的事物，那些他不得不经历的事情……他们带来了如此多的战斗。总是念着斯坦利的名字，总有帮助。很明嫌他仍有效用。他绝不会告诉他这一点。他不能对他说出这一点。他一遍又一遍地低语直到这歇斯底里缓慢的退去。他喘着气，擦着脸，眼睛轻微的潮湿了。他站起来并冷静地寻找着自己的武器。当他第一次通过传送门时它被捆在他的背上，总在那里待命。某次他与孩子们混熟之后他就知道他不应该在户外带它出来了。因此他把它锁进了某个旧陈列柜里——那是其中之一，谢天谢地，斯坦在他搬进来之后没有察觉。

阿福打开匣子然后拿出了步枪，感受着这令人安心的重量。他轻松地装备上并对周围进行了安全检查。从抵达以来他每晚都偷偷这样做。旧习难改，他清楚自己面对的不在此处却迫在眉睫的危险。总是迫在眉睫。这个世界与另一个之间只隔了薄薄的面纱。

他以三十年间磨练出的潜行移动着。他最先检查了孩子们。迪普和梅宝都在安眠，只留有纯净的天真。注视着他们是他的心紧缩了起来。他几乎不能同斯坦利一样陪伴着他们，但他不应该因为告诉他保持距离所以责备他的兄弟。

他不想使他们处在危险之中。这也不是他想带来的。危险。这是他每一次带给大家的。危险和悲痛。他起先看了看梅宝——心情如此温柔又美妙得怪异。她蜷缩着拥抱着小猪——她喊它什么？摇摇？他思索着什么时候养一只谷仓前的动物作为宠物成了时尚。特别是养一种潜在的美食。可女孩和小猪快乐地相互依偎，这才是真正重要的。

然后他把目光投向了迪普——如此像一个年轻版本的他。难为情，不自信，但有着可怕的才华。斯坦说迪普使他自到达以来就沐浴在英雄崇拜的话没有错，但这必定不是什么实至名归的东西。

在事实上，完全相反。迪普不应该将他视作一切，但应当是一个警世故事。一个赞美着垮台的声音存在于对神秘和科学理论鲁莽追逐中。费多福警告过他，但他没有听。他现在成熟了不少。而可怜的费多福——一场暗中的镇上旅行告诉了他老朋友的命运。

这是阿福首先要完成的事情之一。他要去看看在他的时间流逝的时候重力泉镇如何改变，但他不会暴露斯坦利。所以夜晚检查后他会来一场远足。重力泉的整体基调没什么改变，他觉得有些解脱，可他偶遇费多福时……

他的老朋友在城市垃圾场徘徊，对自己喃喃，还抓了一只浣熊夹在胳膊下面。最开始阿福没有认出他。但当那个男人开始对自己讲话时，快而含糊地说着他的新机器人（他差不多把音发成了“ro-bert”）需要某种古怪的乡村音乐和装置，而阿福辨识出了他的声音。

他也记起了精神病人的标志。这怎么会发生在他的身上？他知道弗雷迪在穿过传送门时受到了影响，但他无疑没有病重至此。可能它后来更深地触及了他的精神。毕竟，阿福去过 _那里_ 。他知道尝试它……会是什么样子*。

阿福向前走，远离了孩子们去检查小屋的剩余部分。他穿过所有的展品，对着每一个摇头。这里的每一个东西都荒谬可笑。这里有什么大腿粗的马蹄，海狸的鸡眼，马骑马的照片*……只是一个低级庸俗的汇编，自制的狗屎。斯坦还莫名其妙地从中赚钱。

倒不是说阿福很惊讶。他对镇上人们的记忆很深，清楚他们会为这种毫无价值的东西掏钱。事实上他模糊地回想起了他们有一个相当不循规蹈矩先锋节庆典活动。他依然无法相信与啄木鸟结婚曾在重力泉镇真实地合法过。自然，他不曾出席。然而，他听说，对于举办它的家族来说那是一次巨大的成功，他们叫什么来着?Southeast**家?他实在记不清了。

尽管如此，小屋的吸引力给他带来了一阵愤怒。这就像斯坦嘲笑他严肃的工作一样。嘲笑……他。他低头看向自己的一只手。它和这些“人工劣作”正相合*。他很惊奇斯坦利没有做些它们的模型。他应该有在广口瓶里漂浮的手；把这些手标记为神秘的“六指”，解释标签在下方提供阅读“消失的六指怪人，谢天谢地摆脱了它*！”

但很显然没有太多斯坦真正地让他滚蛋之类的幸运摆脱。他带回了他。他在传送门上工作了三十年就为了找他回来。并且斯坦想要一句“谢谢你”。

阿福依然记得他移开遮盖时看见斯坦站在那里—— _真的_ 站在那里。斯坦利。他的兄弟。他的双胞胎*。他的——他的一切。真实并且存活的本人，离他几英寸，站在那里，看起来如此该死的 _开心_ **。** 当然阿福对着他的脸来了一拳。他还能做什么？这是那个仅有名字就可以帮助他存活的人站在 _那里_ ，而他正冒着生命危险！如果斯坦发生了任何事都是因为他……

这就是关于他毫无理由的攻击的事——它们不会真正地消失。它们只是在边缘飘荡，渐渐渗入，始终等待着猛扑的时刻。斯坦的思维由于他想见阿福的愚蠢欲望而衰弱着——这一时期只有斯坦的思维在衰弱，这一认知在他的身上降下了另一场战争*。

他急促地呼吸，开始再次向里走。集中注意力于他身边的蠢东西来使自己冷静，例如大脚怪和斐济美人鱼。他控制着他的武器，轻抚着它直到一切都回到控制之下。他走进礼品店，发现一切都很安全。他摆弄着几个点头娃娃，在走进这房子的其他房间之前，让他们疯了一样地对他点头*。

他正要抵达着巡查的末尾，他知道终点站在哪里。他本是他的始发站，但自从那场……“事故”——两天前他就没了再一次停在旁边的勇气。实际上，事故后在尽其所能地严格坚守在实验室。迪普渴望的请求使它成了简单的任务。这个孩子啊，简直恨不得每天三餐都给他送饭来。

可是他不得不应付梅宝。她设法让每顿饭都散发着她的不满意的方法让人有些敬佩。鸡蛋和熏肉组成了皱眉的表情，意大利面和肉丸变成了皱眉的表情而且——他最喜欢的——一碗蛤蜊浓汤变成了皱眉表情。她怎么令蛤蜊和土豆呆在位置上是每个人的疑惑。

但他不能冒险去见斯坦，尤其不能在最后一次见面做了如此不理智的行动之后。他吻了他。三十年了。他妈的三十年试图原谅他的兄弟，视野中连一点恢复的希望也没有。已是数十年，但很显然这对他的思维和灵魂还有愚蠢的性冲动来说毫不重要！他依然无法相信他做了什么。依然不能相信他这样——这样愚蠢！

他经常为自己的智力骄傲，但无疑它不如他一直期望的那样。他知道；他百分百清楚他对斯坦利的感觉是错的。斯坦利是他的兄弟，他的双胞胎弟弟，他的家人，他的血脉。这里有完整的的文章，文书，厚厚的书——堆积成山*——决定了乱伦下流放荡。不合逻辑。

这是最糟糕的一部分——它 _不合逻辑_ 。他怎么能，一个高度重视珍惜智慧的人，变得如此漏洞百出？但他生来残缺。他不合逻辑也不道德，无疑不是他想成为的聪明模样。因为尽管所有的证据，宽阔的时空阻隔了他们，阿福依然保留着对他的兄弟的感觉。

斯坦也是如此*。

这就是传送门如何打开的。他明白这一点。他甚至不想做任何测试来确认它。他只是明白。明白他并且怨恨它。怨恨斯坦。他对自己喷了个鼻息。对，当然。怨恨斯坦。好吧，不论他必须告诉自己什么，是吧？

阿福缓慢地接近他的房间，努力回忆在这始发站发生了什么。他想做的一切只是为自己辩解；尽力把短柄的斧子藏起来一些——至少为了孩子们。尤其是梅宝。她如此渴望，苦苦地想让他们共同将它解决，拒绝她这件事如此艰难。她如此阳光灿烂，像一颗发光的星星。而迪普，不明显地，也期望着同样的事情。

阿福承认他在第一次回来时是个混蛋。他仍记得斯坦告诉他不要远离孩子们——就他而言他们是唯一的家人了。阿福不得不向外看去，需要远眺来平缓内心。为了制止他做什么极度羞愧的事情。他只得不断提醒自己他的兄弟怎么把他的家变成了敲诈游客的旅馆，偷了他的名字，还差点毁了世界。

他甚至竭力去鼓动对于错失的学术成就的愤怒——虽然坦白地说他只是为了这场演出调动它*，他现在，已经将它了断了很久。但这是一个很好又便捷的借口。表现得像无法让事情愚蠢地继续的人可比揭示自己是一个堕落者好得多。

阿福和缓地转向把手并向里窥探。斯坦正在打呼噜——大声又讨厌。他灰白的头发在枕头上乱作一团，一只胳膊挂在了床边。他的内衣向上缩，露出了圆胖的肚皮。他看起来太可笑了。

这太他妈的棒了。

阿福感觉到他的脉搏如竞赛一般。对于溜进房间这主意的想象逐渐疯狂，缓慢移过斯坦的头顶，把一只耳朵放在他的心上。尽管已是他的晚年，他仍然确定斯坦有着一颗强健的心脏。有时他会回忆起低沉的声音；它沉重的击打，当他放任自己去追忆的时候。追忆一段他不该追忆的时间。一段他们年轻有相当愚蠢，斯坦一遍又一遍地对他说着—— _没关系的，没关系的。没有人会知道。天真的兄弟，我不关心他们做什么。这只有你和我。你和我直到世界的尽头_ *的时光。

阿福想过这样。

他真他妈的想念这样。他依然想要这样。

但他曾拒绝了让自己接受它，现在也是。他拒绝把斯坦利也拉下水。因为他知道的更多。因为他更聪明。因为他更有 _逻辑_ 。

阿福关上门回到了自己的房间，安全检查完成了。他深深地呼出一口气，当他安然入睡时，他的思绪不由自主地飘回了最初的时光。

\-----------------

**Southeast应该是揶揄Northwest家的。（来自@AlR316的指导）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEN部分分成上、下 。NOW部分未决定。  
> *欢迎给出建议  
> **查了很长时间，只查到了英文资讯。原文Legal-schmegal，有人知道什么意思吗？

**曾经**

斯坦要塞如同旧日一样直直立着，虽然顶端升高了。阿福用枕头和毯子还有一些他想要翻看的平装科幻小说加固着要塞。至于斯坦他抓了几本汽车杂志，还有从他兄弟的床下抢来的特殊的一本使他的脸变成了西红柿的颜色，封面女郎面带笑容，赤身裸体。阿福在爬进堡垒之前换上了基本款T恤和睡裤，来等待他的兄弟。

斯坦从厨房回来，带着一碗爆米花，几包咖啡豆还有一罐啤酒。阿福一见到啤酒就瞪圆了眼睛，“你究竟从那里得到它的？”

“呃，麦克 迪特科的哥哥欠我一个人情，我知道爸妈会出镇子，所以这就成了兑现的最好时间。”

“所以你就让他给你带啤酒来兑现？”阿福不安地看着金属罐，“你知道我们会惹上许多麻烦，如果——”

斯坦转了转眼珠，“伙计，你能闭嘴吗？你用来焦虑的能量可以供应一整座城市了！”

“行啊，斯坦利。”

“你想啊，如果你从来都不想要有怎么会得到呢？但我想来一个，啤酒可是大自然的糖果！”

“我……”阿福的声音减弱，他推了推他的眼镜好让它架在鼻梁上面，“我甚至不知道怎么开始。”

“我猜你永远也不会有过这种经历*。”

“不是，你有？”

“对啊，第一罐和卡拉一起。她认识些人。”

这消息不明不白地*刺在了阿福身上，使他烦闷地僵硬了起来。他尽全力去洗刷情绪，但他出口的声音却是这样尖酸刻薄，“当然她这样了*。”

斯坦对于这话眯起了眼，但不想与他的兄弟争执。阿福迅速地继续，“嗯，我永远也不会有的，为什么要有？我什么时候会有机会？或者你忘了我们还没到法定年龄？”

“守法的书呆子**。你想试试吗？”斯坦来回晃动着罐子，而阿福看着它就像看一个活的手榴弹。依然……他内心存在着求知欲。啊，求知欲。当然招致了他的落败。阿福伸出一只手，“好，我试试。只这一次！”

“这才是我的兄弟，永远的探险家！”斯坦眉开眼笑地递过来一罐。

阿福打开罐子，对此发出了不置可否的声音。他闻了闻它，鼻子皱了起来。闻起来不怎么样。有点……像小麦。他尝了一小口，脸扭曲了起来。斯坦爆发出一阵大笑，他痛饮了一口自己的啤酒，“伙计，你真该看看你的脸！太滑稽了！”

“呸，斯坦！你怎么喝下这玩意儿的？尝起来糟透了！”

“你会习惯的。另外，你就喝了一点之后，你就无法再尝到它们真正的味道了。”

阿福一边的眉毛挑了起来，“所以，你不仅品尝了酒精还中毒了？”

他的双胞胎叹气，“你怎么总是这么没有人情味？对，斯坦福，我之前 _喝醉_ 了。”

阿福明白后微微地皱眉，“你没对我说过。”

“我对谁都没说，再说，这是和卡拉一起。你看起来对那时我做了什么不太感兴趣。”

阿福困窘地激动了起来。他以为那时自己把情绪隐藏得够好了。斯坦看见了他的表情，给了他一个小小的笑容，“嘿，没事的。你只是嫉妒了。”

“我没有！”爆发的话语比想象的还有力，但斯坦似乎并不困扰，“是，你嫉妒了，我得承认，这有点爽。一般我都落在你后面，但在女孩的方面打败你了。”

“你觉得我们建造并运行Stan O’ War后还是这样？”阿福狡黠地笑了，而斯坦点头，“很明显，我会是劲头十足的寻宝猎人而你会是，你清楚的，搞科研的家伙。”

“嘿，也许我两个都行！”阿福抗议*，“你知道，头脑在战斗中也很有用。”

斯坦喷了个鼻息，“你？擅长战斗？”

阿福怒视着他，但斯坦毫不受阻地继续，“看——我有铁拳，你有头脑。这就是现实*。”

“我会有武器！比如……一把弩或者一条鞭子还是别的什么。”

“一条鞭子？有人曾听说过聪明的探险家带着鞭子乱跑吗？这是我听过最蠢的想法了！”

“它会比足球机器人更蠢吗？”

“嘿！你不准说我未来的小机器人是那种玩意儿！”斯坦不带感情地抱怨。他夺来了枕头并把它丢向阿福，对方立即扔了回来。枕头大战爆发了一会儿，再返回单独的角落前他们挑战着彼此，筋疲力尽又哈哈大笑。阿福对于啤酒做了另一次尝试。依然尝起来不怎么样，但他发现斯坦是对的，你喝的越多，你注意的就越少。

他浏览着藏书中的一本，斯坦霸占了那本有着有伤风化的女士在的杂志。不时地斯坦会将其中一页转向阿福并且来回晃动，接下来眉毛跳上跳下，“嗯？嗯？”

每次阿福努力去看都会以脸红告终。他把脸在书本里埋得越来越深，直到斯坦竟然把它拿来并推到了他的脸上，“来吧，给她个吻吻吻吻！**”

“你他妈个混蛋！”阿福大笑并且推开了他，“你如果无聊了就会这么说！”

“我没有无聊。我只是觉得你该接近，嗯，”斯坦又看了一眼照片，“格里泽娜。”

“她的名字是格里泽娜？”

“啊，对！她就像词典和法式吐司。她绝对是你那种类型的女孩。”

“格里泽娜？”阿福重复了一遍，而斯坦把杂志扔到一边不再逗乐，“什么？你不喜欢她的名字？我觉得你在这方面可是个绅士啊！*”

斯坦离开了堡垒一会儿，回来时拿了一副牌，“来啊*。德州扑克战争怎么样？”

“我猜我没办法说服你下棋？”

斯坦带着情绪*，“如果你不想玩，那好吧。”

阿福把书放在一边，“不，我玩。我只是在想我在纸牌上有什么选择*。”

“你知道我不懂棋这东西。你教过我好几次了，老发生什么？”

“你打饭了棋盘。”阿福以一种谈论多次的语气说道，“对，我知道。最后一次以来我还在寻找几个棋子。”

“呃，我告诉你我把一个国王藏在了厕所里，这样你就不会总喊我玩了。”

“等等，你是认真的？”

斯坦洗着牌，“爸爸是厕所之王，所以我猜……*”

阿福呻吟，“天啊，你真是不可理喻！”

好像是为了把问题讲清楚，斯坦喝了一大口啤酒结果打起了嗝。阿福止不住地笑，抿了一口自己的啤酒。他注意到罐子轻多了，他想也许他得再来一罐。阿福选择了玩战争，斯坦处理着牌。

他们玩了两轮，斯坦开始吃一包花生太妃糖。阿福没有从牌堆里抬头，但他能听见斯坦大声咀嚼，“我发誓，我觉得你是新泽西唯一一位吃那些恶心东西的。”

“你说什么？这些东西超级无敌好吃！”

“你说了算。它们尝起来就像融化的噩梦。老实说我不知道你如何咽下它们的。”

阿福感觉什么东西飕飕飞过他的耳边，可他没注意，觉得可能是小虫。但之后什么东西打到了他的眼镜，让他往后缩了缩。斯坦正在朝他丢花生太妃糖，而阿福无法让自己忽视掉下一个，他气急地说，“这究竟——”

“来试一个吧，天才。”斯坦在扔另一个的时候说。

阿福抬手保护自己，“我告诉过你了！我试过而它们糟糕透了！另外，我怎么可能会在你把它们扔向我的时候试一个！”

“用嘴接住！”

“什么？”

“这儿，”斯坦递给他一袋，“扔给我一个。”

阿福思索地看向他，按他的话，小心翼翼地扔了一个。他的兄弟用嘴接住了，而阿福大笑起来。他又扔了一个，斯坦接住了。阿福带着无限的深情看向他，“你真是个傻瓜。”

斯坦弄出来傻乎乎的声音，在阿福向他张开的嘴示意前故意挠着夹在腋下的头。阿福止不住地笑着，再次扔了一个花生太妃糖，而斯坦再一次接住了它。他把袋子推回给兄弟，又开始玩游戏。他们的输赢在继续德州扑克时几乎被分割好了，因此这游戏比别的花了多一些的时间，这给了阿福思绪漫游的时间。

漫游回了安吉。

那个他已经拼尽全力逃离的人*。但不幸的是阿福的思维在这条路上运转。他短暂地越过这问题但没有例外，毫无例外地转了回来。这使他更加低沉和思绪混乱*，而斯坦总会尽他的全力把他皱着的眉头舒展开。当他抬头捕捉到阿福的表情时，他看起来就要这么做，“怎么啦？”

“没什么。”

“胡扯，你又撅着嘴了。”

“我没有撅嘴。”阿福带着些恼火争论，而斯坦看起来对这有些吃惊。阿福不常有这么多脾气。这是更斯坦的事情，可很明显他的兄弟正感受着它。斯坦皱眉，“拜托，阿福，你可以对我说。”

阿福喝完了他的啤酒，更让斯坦震惊地抓起了另一罐。他痛饮了一口后擦着下唇，“我可以吗？你和我从来没怎么聊过女孩。”

斯坦眨眼，“又是关于安吉？或是卡拉？”

阿福忧郁地看向啤酒，“都有。”

“为什么有卡拉？”

“我不知道……就像你之前说的……它有些困扰着我。”

“那是什么？”

“关于你怎么和她喝完第一罐啤酒还喝醉了还有……还有我只是在想我们得一块儿完成这些事。”

斯坦的头颅因这内幕而后仰，“你因为我没和你做某些事而沮丧？那怎么公平呢？你成天说着我们该出门干我们自己的事！”

**这完全正确。随着他们的长大，阿福必须成为推进彼此独立的家伙。他总是同意斯坦他们是活力满满的二重唱表演者，从不想纠正和他一同开始在Stan O’ War上冒险的错误。但他也不止一次地和兄弟争论他们多么需要远离对方的生活。他总是坚持他们不能一同度过醒着的每分每刻，而且独立经历什么来分享体会比回来一起更有趣。

然而由于更重要的事情，他们总彼此吸引回对方身边。 出于某种原因，阿福想要共同喝下第一杯酒。可能只是因为斯坦在所有人中偏偏和卡拉完成了它。这不像是阿福恨着卡拉——她是个很好的女孩。可有着什么与他兄弟的关联使他困惑。他永远也不能把手指置于其上，当他轻声说话时，他意识到了自己是个混蛋，“你是对的，我确实沮丧。我们有朝一日必定会没有对方陪伴做什么事，我总是这么说。但现在它发生了……我猜我没有像我想的一样准备好。”

斯坦轻轻锤了他一下，“啊，真是的，天才。这不是什么大事，只是些酒。”

“我明白但我本该听说这事。即使你和我，我也不知道——最后生活在在离对方几英里远的地方。我只是……我想要知道你的生活发生了什么。尤其是发生了什么新的惊险的事情。”

“好吧，最开头——你和我绝对不会住在离对方几英里远的地方。别讲疯话了。其次，没什么新的惊险的事情。就像我说的，它只是些酒。除此之外，你 _真的_ 想要听我把这辈子吃的东西都吐出来的事？这就是我喝醉引起了什么。”

阿福惊慌地看着他，“你生病了？”

“对啊，”斯坦把尾音拉长，看着自己的牌，“我发誓畅快极了*。就像二十六个玉米热狗。”

“呃，恶心。”

“对。不怎么样。这可能是卡拉误入歧途的原因，我打赌嬉皮士不那样吐。我是说那就像一个大瀑布。”

“啊！闭嘴！”

“什么？为什么？你说你想听新的惊险的事情。这就是什么刺激的呕吐。”

“我讨厌你。”

“不不，你没有，”斯坦在放下牌时窃笑，“但鉴于我赢了，你随便吧。”

阿福看着牌挫败地叹气，把它们递给又赢了一局的斯坦，“那安吉怎么样？我想我们可以得出她不怎么好的结论。”

“是啊，我真的只是觉得我没和她去任何地方可能是个好事。我是说，我不知道最开始要和一个女孩做什么。”

斯坦皱眉，“究竟，怎么，回事？爸爸没和你进行性的谈话吗？”

阿福畏缩了一下，“很不幸。”

“对啊，他也进行了。几周睡不着。”

“这不是我的意思，我的意思是，当我说不知道和女孩做什么意思是……”阿福的脸烧了起来，“我——我甚至从没亲过一个女孩。”

斯坦停下了在桌上洗牌，看向他的兄弟，“等等……你 _从没_ 亲过一个女孩？”

“没有过。”

“差不多，一直？”

“我说了‘从没’，斯坦利。怎么，你需要个助听器？”阿福恶狠狠地说，带着困窘激烈地继续，“我从没亲吻过女孩！我甚至不知道怎么做！对，我知道你有过！这就一另一个你做过但我没做的事情！你什么没有因不告诉我而不安！我只是撞见了你和卡拉——”

“嗯，”斯坦急剧地打断，“不像你，我真的是个绅士，一个绅士不接吻也不嚼舌！”

“哦吼，你是个 _绅士_ ？”阿福冷笑。

“对，而且如果你博学的话你就会知道门把上短袜的意思，不会在那一天乱闯。”

阿福停顿了一下，疑惑使怒火平息下来，“门把上的短袜？”

“我放了一只短袜在门把上，它意味着……意味着……”

阿福迅速地把它们拼凑了起来，“我想我知道了。”

两兄弟都移开了投向对方的目光，尴尬的空气在两人之间沉积。斯坦率先打破了沉默，“听着，我很难过你没有……啊……吻过任何人。”

“你不需要为此解释，”阿福轻声说，“你也不需要因为没有详细叙述你和卡拉的事道歉。老实说，大概我真不应该探究。”

在阿福和斯坦同时打破它前这儿有着一口袋躁动的沉默。阿福问，“你和她睡了吗？”同时斯坦说，“我会教你的。”

他们双双看向对方，因交织的话语而混乱。阿福第一个反应过来，“等等……你说什么？”

斯坦耸肩，“我会教你。”

“教我什么？”

“怎么接吻。”

 

**现在**

迪普和梅宝欢笑着绕着房子奔跑，用水枪互相射击。斯坦在屋里听到声响就出来查看，打算在躺椅上休息，结果却发现阿福已经在这里了。

他的兄弟躬身坐在那里，拿着日志潦草地涂写着什么。斯坦沉默地看着他。在最后一次互动后斯坦还是没有弄懂他们的位置。阿福说的某些进展，就如斯坦知道的那样，暗示着他有一些变得友善的可能。天知道那吻远超了友好，可他很确定他的兄弟将它视作错误。

这就是阿福，总是这样。斯坦就简单多得多。他们亲吻而他（作为其中一个）喜欢它也不为此感到羞耻。他从未因此感到羞耻。也许担忧，无法否认地胡乱，可羞耻不是与斯坦有联系的必需品。这主要是因为他彻底的拒绝。

他的足迹遍布全国，有时向外探索，他能毫不犹豫地说世界是一个丑陋的地方。丑恶至极，而如果你足够幸运就能从里面淘到些好东西，一些幸福，你的用双手紧抓着它并且死死的护着它。绝不要让它离开。而他绝不会让阿福远走，虽然他的兄弟期望着他的同意。

处于这种考虑他深深地、平稳地呼吸，坐在了他的兄弟身边。阿福什么也没说但他的手在书页上停滞了一会儿。斯坦看见他的喉结动了动，张开了嘴说了什么却又合上。然后他发现他对于说什么也毫无头绪。这有些好笑。他，斯坦利派恩斯，神秘先生，为说什么而困惑。

斯坦听见了独特的咔哒声，一抬头看见了苏斯站在他们面前举着他的手机。苏斯放下手机用力地拉正帽子，“我只是，拍一张松鼠的照片，不是你们两个老兄。”

“苏斯，你的手机拿反了。”斯坦咕哝说，苏斯看向手机，对，他只得到了他的T恤的照片。他皱着眉把手机转过来。拍照声再一次响起，镜头清楚地指向斯坦和阿福。苏斯咧着嘴，“对了！这是一张啄木鸟的好照片。”

“你说那是松鼠，苏斯。”

“啊？哦！”苏斯收好手机挠了挠后颈，“这就是我想说的，本来有只松鼠然后又落了只啄木鸟，所以我把它们都拍进去了而且这明显不是什么我想永远保存假装他们两个都是我爸爸的。”

斯坦的眉毛挑了起来，阿福没有从书中抬头，却做着同样的动作。苏斯的脸微微一红，“松鼠和啄木鸟，我是说。”

“苏斯，你就没什么别的要干的了吗？”

“我，啊，是的！你是对的，派恩斯先生！我听见厕所在召唤我了！”苏斯离开了，斯坦摇了摇头。他的目光再一次飞跃，落在了阿福的涂写上。注意到阿福用画代替了写，他清清嗓子思考着该说什么。他移得近了些，愉快地发现这描绘着孩子们。

细节非常感人，一页是迪普另一页是梅宝，而他们两个放在了中间。这很明显画着他们在干什么，水枪游戏一触即发，脸上满是欢乐。他看着小小的草稿和一边的想法。他只看见了在迪普小人的下面的笔记说着“希望他不会步我的后尘”就听见阿福问：“怎么了，斯坦？”

斯坦眨眨眼向上看。阿福没有看他，眼睛依然停在作品上来给梅宝的一只胳膊涂阴影，“我能感觉到你对着我呼吸。”

“呃，原谅我的呼吸，”斯坦咕哝而阿福摇摇头，“这不是我想要的，我不想引起战争。”

斯坦放松了些，“你确定？”

“我觉得我们都同意打得够多了。”

斯坦只是咕哝了一声，目光转回了孩子们。迪普弄得满脸是水，气急败坏地说着什么。梅宝大笑，而迪普略带大胆地瞥向阿福去看他是否注意。阿福两度对上了他的目光，看起来像两场无声的对话。迪普明显地呼气吸气，在把注意力转向梅宝前摇着他的头。

斯坦皱眉，“这又是关于什么？”

阿福深吸了一口气，眼神回到了他的作品上，“我们说好我应该坚守在地下室，但我想出来呼吸些新鲜空气。我发现孩子们在外面，迪普看见我他就问了些……问题。”

“对啊，那孩子是个行走的问号。”

阿福呼了口气，表情忧郁了起来，“对，我知道那感觉。但像我们谈过的，我不应该接近孩子们所以我……我需要让他保持距离。所以我告诉他我需要专注于研究。”

斯坦看看迪普又看看阿福。他觉得愧疚地刺痛轻微却显露了出来，阿福摇着头，“别担心。我尽可能温和地让他平静下来了。我还鼓励他去和姐姐玩。梅宝直觉很灵敏，她更想让他的弟弟把注意力转到我身上。”

“他们两个处得很好，太不正常了。”

“他们拥有彼此很好。”

我们拥有过彼此。我们可以再一次拥有彼此。斯坦差点说出口。阿福继续说着，“你对我说保持距离是对的，斯坦。我走的这条路……我应该独自走完。”

你不必这样，蠢货！斯坦差点对他咆哮但又一次，他保持了沉默。他知道阿福是对的，阿福一直纠缠在这些事上而他不应该干扰他不理解的力量。也许他应该放弃……

但斯坦清楚他永远也不会放弃。他很固执。这是典型的派恩斯家族特征，不论好坏。斯坦看向孩子们，看见梅宝把水枪丢在了一边，她冲向迪普玩笑般地用胳膊戳着他。她对他说了些什么而他点头。他们跑出了视线而阿福看着他们微微皱眉，从坐的地方起身。他瞧见自己的画，比起完成它，很明显他更期望看见这番景象。

斯坦又看向了画，“我没发现你是个这么棒的画家。”

阿福审视着他，耸耸肩，“还凑合。”

“‘还凑合’，他这么说。你从来没见过我画什么东西吧？我甚至对付不了火柴人。”

“也许你需要一个山洞墙壁来做好练习。”阿福回应，依旧在日志上涂写，嘴角却有着可疑的抽动，就像他在竭力压下一个微笑。斯坦眯眼看他，“那又是个笑话？”

“可能是。”

“啊，从什么时候你开始尝试培养幽默感的？”

阿福又开始涂写了，低垂的目光紧随着缓慢移动的铅笔，“我也久经磨练了。”

斯坦觉得心沉了沉。他该说些什么？他舔舔嘴唇又挠挠脸，“你想聊聊这些吗？”

阿福摇头继续着绘画。气氛重新安静下来，斯坦注视着孩子们回来的身影。他们弄到了一满桶烟花，开始玩焰火。阿福定睛瞧着他们，用忧虑的目光看着木桶。他轻轻地对自己摇头，转回作品上。

斯坦清清嗓子，“呃，你知道，笑话更像是我的事。”

“对，我似乎记得你这么说过。”

“我只是随口一说，我们各有长处，我有幽默你有涂鸦。”

阿福对此皱眉，明显觉得把他的大作叫做“涂鸦”有些冒犯。而斯坦总会认错，说他有些激怒了他的兄弟。还会展现他不想引战的虔诚。显然他说话算话，因为阿福没有上钩。斯坦好像要因此给他些惩罚，“你想，你没事得画画我。”

阿福只是哼了一声，可斯坦紧追不放，“不，我认真的。画个我，阿福。就像画你曾画过的那些法国女孩。”

他模仿着性感的口吻，阿福停下来看他，他的表情清晰地说明斯坦说了什么顶顶怪异*的事情，“什么法国女孩？我不认识任何法国女孩。”

斯坦窃笑，用手掌轻轻打了下前额，“啊，放屁！不，这是——这来自一部电影。听着，梅宝让我们看了它。叫做泰坦尼克号。”

“好像是那艘船？”

“是关于那艘船的。”

“那……法国女人？”

“不如说，”斯坦的语气温暖，高兴于能够与他的兄弟有一场轻松的谈话。尽管只是关于一部电影，“那是个爱情故事，我们的小姑娘梅宝完全陷进去了，真是对男孩的疯狂啊*。至于我，我觉得它烧钱。我是说，真烧钱。那个戴价值百万项链的老女人就这么把项链扔进海里了，多浪费！”

阿福看起来彻底混乱了，“我有很多问题……这和泰坦尼克号的沉没有什么关系？什么项链？什么法国女人？这忠于史实吗？意义在于什——”

斯坦挥着手打断他，“听着，那不重要，好吧？我只是想开个傻乎乎的玩笑。听好了，电影主角是个艺术家，而他喜欢的女孩想让他像画过去那些裸体法国女人一样画她，结果她裸体了，而我也是。我是说——”

阿福睁大了眼，“你——你想让我画裸体的你？”

斯坦扯着衣领，热得难受，他觉得开始这样的话题蠢爆了，“不！我……也不是……”

阿福合上了书，看起来准备起身。斯坦伸手抓住了他的衣袖，“等等！等等，阿福……别走。拜托……”

“斯坦利，我不觉得……”

“我想继续和你说话，”斯坦恳求。对，他意识到了这语调。他在恳求。恳求他的兄弟呆在他身边。和他交流，再也不离开。阿福也一定意识到了，因为他放软了语气，回到了座位上。虽然把脸埋进了书中，但他不会走了，斯坦把这看作胜利。

阿福快速地翻书，迅速涂了什么。更让斯坦惊奇的是他把日志递了过来，不自然地笑起来，“给。看看吧。”

斯坦看着那一页上他兄弟画出来的抓，着古怪手杖的差劲线条画自己。紧挨着手杖他写道“法棍**”。斯坦哈哈大笑，感受到一串欢欣在体内奔跑。阿福局促地笑了，两人间珍贵的短暂时光多好啊。

所以就顺其自然毁灭了*。

是在梅宝和迪普点燃焰火的同时毁坏的。它本该是个无害的时刻。焰火高高飞向天空，炸成了明亮的黄色火花，响亮的声音在空气中回荡。突然的隆隆声使阿福跳下躺椅，日志掉到了一边。他翻滚躲避着，狂野地到处搜索。他摸向背后，在发现什么都没有时他惊慌地大叫，向四周扫视着。

他发现并捡起了一块硬石，把它对着声音传来的方向。那时孩子们已在那里。梅宝和迪普都向后退缩，害怕着这个眼神正中跳动着怒火看向他们的的老人，他举起了石头。斯坦把阿福撞倒在地，两人滚作一团，饱含敌意地咒骂彼此。斯坦成功按住阿福，大力摇晃着他，“斯坦福！你在干什么？你没有理智了吗？！”

阿福抬头看向斯坦，斯坦能够看到他失焦的眼睛，就像他无法看见他。几乎就像是他不在这里。他依然紧握着石头，抓得如此用力使得关节泛出了白色，锯齿状的边缘卡进了皮肤。

然后阿福的头重重撞向了地面，发出巨大的声响。头盖骨的声音碰撞到地面，让人难受。斯坦惊慌地喊叫，混杂了痛苦，就像他也切身体会到了。他托起他兄弟的头，确保他不会再做这样的事。阿福双眼紧闭，呼吸失常，斯坦支撑着他，低语着他的名字。

阿福的眼睛缓缓睁开，看向了斯坦。他的眼神不再失焦，可眼睛中充满了巨大的羞辱。他咽下唾沫扔下了石头，手掌流着血。他轻柔地用自己的手盖住斯坦的，小心的移开它们。他坐起来看向迪普和梅宝，他们紧贴着彼此，目瞪口呆。

阿福的声音嘶哑，眼神下坠，“我很抱歉。”

他站起来，说话时没有看向任何人，“我可能**。”

他如幽灵一般安静地消失。斯坦注视着他离开，思索着他的话直到思维咔哒一声。

你没有理智了吗？！

我可能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1**原文 baguette，即法式长棍面包。
> 
> 2**原文 I might be.


	4. Chapter 4

**曾经**

阿福眨眼，“我知道该怎么做，斯坦。从逻辑上讲。你不必告诉我——”

“我不是建议说我会讲给你。”斯坦听见他自己这样说，可他无法相信。他本没有可能将它大声说出。但他知道他这么做了。他知道他刚刚说了什么，他是怎么要主动教阿福亲吻。

阿福，依然呆若木鸡，迅速眨着眼睛。很明显他那机灵的脑袋瓜完全理解不了斯坦说了什么，换个情况斯坦会自鸣得意。毕竟阿福被难倒可不常见。通常斯坦牢牢掌握着话语权*，可他自己也同样困惑不解。他把握不了该怎么开口讲点疯狂至极的东西。

很明显他一开始就不能停下，话语脱离理智，“这不是什么大事，斯坦福。”

“不——？”阿福的脸扭曲了好几次，就像他在与要说的话角着力，“斯坦利，我可能……曲解你的意思了？”

“还能有什么曲解？你从没接过吻；我教你如何接吻。这没什么神秘的。”斯坦不得不说，他陶醉着他说得多么酷炫简洁。就像他从没请缨去征服过社会禁忌*。斯坦福是他的兄弟可又超越其上，他的双子星。他们被血缘紧系，他只是坚持把接吻淡化成握手一样平常的动作。

他们有足够多的问题在身边环绕而他就是，主动地将他的嘴唇压在阿福嘴上。出于这个想法他盯着阿福的嘴唇，感知着他升温的脸。这温度不全是恼火。这有些……激动？他明白他绝不该这样想可还这么做了，而且没有人会说斯坦利 派恩斯是一个意志不坚定的人。曾经他下定决心做什么就会坚持到底。不论多疯狂，他的心中都会抱着这想法不断奔跑。“来吧，阿福。没人会知道的。除此之外，我们做了很多更糟的事。”

阿福大声嘲笑，“比如说？”

斯坦绞尽脑汁，打了个响指，“记不记得我们六岁的时候我们说服了戴夫 齐默尔曼他得了某种潜伏的流感，治愈他的唯一方法就是把头埋进马桶里洗三次？”

“那个——你觉得那玩意儿比这个还糟糕？

“对，我们完全搞定了那家伙。活该我们被老妈关禁闭。那也不算糟……很不可思议吧，但还好啦。

“你怎么教我去接吻？我们是兄弟，斯坦利！我们彼此相连！这恶心透了！”

“啊，行吧！太感谢了！”斯坦抱怨，“现在我知道你的真实感受了！冲我的自大开枪精妙极了！”

“你的……啥？”阿福捕捉到了它。

斯坦猛然继续，“你说我恶心！这一点也不酷！不像什么，‘你糟透了因为你能一口气背出字母表’而是‘恶，你恶心死了我不该亲你’。”

“斯坦利，我们是双子。我们几乎有着同一张脸！”

“所以？”

“所以？！所以，你在说我不愿意吻你是因为我没发现你的魅力？”

他揉搓着脸，“对，你菜得出奇。我是说，我知道我有些粉刺……”

“我不菜，斯坦利！这跟你的脸一点关系也没有，只与我们是家人有关。我绝不与你联系接吻！”

“我不明白为什么。对，我们是家人对啊，我们是兄弟可就像我说的，没人会知道。这只是我在帮你。这不是什么我在建议我们结婚或者跳桥还是别的玩意儿。生活没有变。这只是个吻。除了这个，你说我们该共同做些重要的事。吻很重要，特别是你的初吻。”

阿福激烈地把手指戳向着他的方向，“好，好，你会明白的——等着——我有个做不到的好理由！我不会把初吻落到万里挑一的兄弟身上！”

“呃，这不会是你真正的初吻的。再说一遍，这是练习。”

阿福只是深深的叹息，翻起了白眼*，而斯坦发现他开始对逗弄他感到有趣。他决定再煽动他一下，“那是因为我是个男人？”

阿福的眼神移回来时像是受了重击，“什么？”

“我是个男人，你也是……有些人——”

“不！”阿福大骂，“我不关心你是男人！对，我之前从来没考虑过亲吻一个男人可那不意味着……我绝不……啊！你没可能！”

“多谢！”斯坦咯咯笑着而阿福发泄了怒火，也微微笑了一下，“好吧，那么——你不是认真的吧？你只是在逗我吧？”

斯坦仔细想了想。现在他干得很漂亮，他完全可以说自己在开玩笑。他可以收回不是什么大事的言论。可他真的不想走了那么远结果掉进兔子洞。他抓起另一罐啤酒扔向兄弟，“给，喝了它。它会让你放松。”

阿福看他，“我从来没做到最后一步*。”

“太好了！做到之后就可以喝第三罐了。”

“什么？”

“我给你说过了，把禁忌丢到一边。”

阿福把第三罐啤酒放到一边拿起了第二罐。半满的罐子静止着，因疯狂的争执他的嘴唇变干了，他喝下一小口，“你要借助酒精纠缠我？”

“对啊，啤酒是诱惑的美人。在卡拉那也是。现在喝吧，喝吧，喝吧！”斯坦边唱边舞动着两只拳头，时刻确保着阿福把这看做笑话。他的双子在兄弟的邀请下渐渐放松，做了个鬼脸喝尽了它，把手伸向了下一罐。

阿福沉浸在畅饮中带来了暂时的安静，而阿福决定坦白，“郑重声明一下，我的出价可是算数的。”

“出价？”

“教你接吻。”

“你……你是认真的？”

“我确实不相信人们说你是天才，”斯坦坐下时露齿笑了起来，锤向兄弟的肩膀，“对，斯坦福，我是认真的。”

阿福的脸又一次激动了起来而斯坦知道这可能是自恋的顶点，毕竟阿福的脸与他与此相似可是——该死的，他的兄弟真他妈的可爱。阿福的眼睛有些呆滞，终于酒精帮助他的思维转动起来。他不安地移动，挠着后脑勺，“斯坦利……这没意思。”

“我没说它有。”

“我——我不会吻你。”

“好吧，那么，慢慢来，科学先生。首先，你说这不是因为我是一个男人——所以，没什么障碍吧。其次，你不是厌烦了我的脸——你没有说我是你见过的最有魅力的人，但我老实地认为，这是个假设，你就是不想承认。而且，又不会流传，最后——你反对我们是家人这一点。我不能否认——我们是家人，我们是兄弟，双子星，血亲，这全是废话，垃圾，狗屁，但我会用事实击败你，那才更有力。”

阿福的头转回来，“怎么做？”

“嗯，我们都见过彼此最狼狈的状态了。如果体液交换让你这么担心，热吻就是我们会做的最糟的事。我是说，我们流着一样的血，有次在摩天轮上的时候你完全吐在我身上了，你还尿在我身上——”

他的兄弟开始疯狂地挥手打断他，“哇，哇，哇！那是你吐在我身上，在摩天轮项目之后，因为你吞了三杯奶昔，两个热狗，一包薯条，一堆棉花糖！就像那啥玩——意——儿的事故，我三岁大时弄湿了床！那是个意外！”

“总是，你有理。唾骂在我们之间真他妈的废物。”斯坦不得不承认他洋洋得意，他使这些听起来证据确凿，他完全说服了自己这不是坏主意。他只是不断施压，就像计算着触地球的得分*，“除此之外，你确实热爱着科学实验还有什么别的垃圾。就这么想，就是一场实验。把自己从事实分离，整体地分析它。”

“你说‘分析’？”

“嘿，你不是唯一一个知道牛逼单词的，聪明蛋。”

阿福看起来迷失在了思考中。斯坦不敢说他逼近胜利，他不知道为什么赢下这个对他如此重要，但就是重要。他喜欢在某方面赢过超级成功的兄弟姐妹的想法，尽管这是什么他最不该要的奖项。

总而言之。

对，是，他真的，确实，肯定地不该让他的兄弟现在就吻他？他确实不该让他的兄弟与他热吻。他开始明白自己落入了阿福的陷阱，想得太过结果把自己推了出去，他发起了牢骚，“也许这只是你害怕。”

“害怕？”阿福听到那个单词后的声音炸开了，斯坦止不住那个使他的脸近于痛苦的微笑。他的兄弟确实可爱，“哦，是啊！我现在可明白了。你害怕了。那真酷，伙计。我懂，人们总是害怕。不是我，你明白，是某些人——比如你——聪明家伙，在新事物面前石化，完全变怂，我倒想知道你想怎么当上科学家或是探险家，或者你只在不能脱险的时候男人一靴！**”

话语变为了怪异的声音，只因阿福的嘴唇阻断了斯坦的演讲，阿福向前扑去，闪电一般——就像嘴唇接触一样快。毫无防备地，双子的牙齿撞在了一起，阿福的上唇还擦过了斯坦的鼻尖。这不是什么，从各种意义上来说，一个美好的吻。

这尬极了又糟透了，阿福确实想要用他的舌头可不知道方法，结果他只是舔了斯坦一下。阿福猛地把他拉到一边，面对着如此火热的场景束手无策。斯坦，对他来说，这完全把他搞迷糊了，而且被阿福撞击的门牙还在疼。他的鼻子也很不适，他只能匆忙说出涌入脑海的第一句话，“伙计，这糟透了！”

阿福的整张脸看起来像凋零的花儿一样，看见这个场景使斯坦觉得有人把尖利的匕首扎入了他的胸膛。他开始像机关枪一样，“还不错的！毕竟我还没准备好！你也是！你只是不该这样跳近某人，斯坦福。特别是我还在说话。我知道这可能在电影里看起来更浪漫，可大多数突然的吻都不咋地。大多数都狼狈告终。”

阿福在一个个单词说出来时的表情看起来更悲惨了，斯坦怀疑他就要溺死，“我们不把那个计进去！那是个小挫折，老六！不是你的初吻，对吧？”

阿福没有看他，他只是尝试封锁自己使得斯坦无法接近。他轻柔地凑近，把一只手放到了他的肩上，“听着，别现在就放弃！除了这个，记得我们说过什么吗？这只是个练习！什么都代表不了！第一次做试验总不顺利，对吧？甚至爱因斯坦在发明灯泡的时候也有失误！”

他的兄弟的嘴唇抽搐了一下，流出了些痛苦，“爱因斯坦没有发明灯泡，斯坦利。那是爱迪生。”

“看，这就是你！我也会犯错！事情就是这样。来吧，阿福，让我教你。再试一次。我们一起。”

他的兄弟，摆弄起了那罐啤酒，再把它放到一边前又痛饮一口*。阿福勉强地点点头，斯坦微笑着凑近，“好样的，那么——我是老师，你是学生。按我说的做，好吧？”

另一个脆弱的脑袋颤了一下，于是他继续，“接吻超级简单，但有数不清的接吻方式，我们从基本的来。我会吻你，好吧？而你，坐在这里。”

斯坦放松身体向前可他的兄弟，那个至今都在躲避他的人，看向他的脸。这拖住了斯坦利，因为他从未如此凑近他兄弟的脸。如此地接近使他注意到了从未关心过的事情，他兄弟的眼中有着小小的金色光点，脸颊上几乎看不见的痣和雀斑。而睫毛——不知道为什么他的兄弟有着棒呆了的长睫毛。

卡拉的睫毛比不上这些柔软，乌黑的小扇子，焦虑摆动着如同美丽的羽翼一般。斯坦舔舔嘴唇，感觉心乘了电梯一般在体内上上下下。斯坦低语，“闭上眼。”

阿福顺从地做了。斯坦觉得他就要把自己的舌头吞下去了。他的兄弟坐在那里，闭着眼，看起来如此轻信又无知……

斯坦眯起了眼睛，留了丝缝隙。他在闭眼时靠近计划实施着。这是一个明智的选择，因为他无法想象怎么在睁眼的情况下吻他的双子*。可如今在这关头他的潜意识渴望着见证这一幕。他偏过头蹭过兄弟的唇。

阿福的嘴唇在饮过酒后依然有些湿润，它比斯坦想象中的男人的嘴唇要柔软。斯坦的嘴唇移动，温柔地紧贴着阿福的。他在这里逗留，重复着动作。轻轻的吻声使他的耳朵瘙痒，他转头，一个颤抖的微不可见的声音发出，他几乎辨认不出它属于自己，“很棒，看吧……这就是简单的吻。”

他得到了一个隆隆的抱怨声，立刻就使叫做“性感”的单词如同霓虹灯一样在脑海中闪过。他的嗓子紧缩，可他竭力控制着，“现在我会给你展示……你懂，一个不一样的吻。只要……稍微张开你的嘴……”

斯坦觉得他的心脏痛楚地剧烈撞击着肋骨，在阿福的睫毛拍打、嘴唇微微张开的时候。斯坦主动伸手扳过他的脸，指尖隐入浓密的头发，就像他珍视这头颅一般；他们的嘴唇好似化为了一条线，在轻柔地进入前他的舌头描绘着唇瓣的形状。

他顺着阿福僵硬的舌头轻舔，温柔地哄骗着，引导着它。他在他的牙旁转圈，又沿着脸颊内探险，这没有起效于是又来了一次。依然毫无回复。斯坦稍稍撤退，空间足以呼吸，“回吻我。”

“吻——？”

“用你的舌头碰我的。”

阿福出口的叹息如同斯坦的要求一样充满兽欲。他的舌头与斯坦纠缠，现在斯坦可以品尝到味道。阿福尝起来就像啤酒还是什么东西——某种像咖啡又甜蜜的东西*，使得斯坦的思绪与它搏斗。他努力思考着他的兄弟最后吃了什么还有他内在是什么样，斯坦相当确信他们再继续这个吻，他的脑子就要炸了。

斯坦抽身，谨慎地措辞，“对……那么，我吻过你了。现在你吻了我。”

“我，”阿福睁大了眼，稚气一扫而空，鼓起的脸颊变成了粉色，“我做到了。”

“不，我是说，这次你挑起来了。你开启了吻——”最后的单词勉强出口阿福就扑了过来，又吻住了他。他陷入了思考*，最开始他想起突然的吻总不奏效。阿福——总是最棒的——这次逮住了机会。阿福的身体更近了。斯坦开始僵硬又清楚地意识到他错得离谱。

他说着不会改变人生。

可它变了。

变了。

 

**现在**

 

阿福看着电脑屏幕时揉了揉眼睛。他醒了很长时间了吗？二十四小时？不，比那还多。他确定不了，什么都看着虚假。没有真的。每时每刻他都觉得自己坠入梦境可又抽身逃离。闪亮的黄色烟火的记忆粘附在了空气中，形状看起来像个三角形——带来寒意刺痛脊椎。他想起来了——想起来他在把他击灭的黑暗虚无中，体会到的失坠的感觉，直到他听见了斯坦的声音。

他是怎么在他兄弟的控制下苏醒，他捧着他的脸，哪怕他的伤手抓着硬石而孩子们，孩子们……

他忘不了他们脸上的表情。永远无法原谅自己。他记不清自己做了什么，可他知道他陷入了一次发作。他把自己想得太好了。自从那个维度回来后他以为自己早已把它当成普通的偶遇，就像从未被影响。

从未被影响。对，这就是个笑话。他没有像费多福一样在垃圾场四处乱爬，可他的精神已经残缺。而身体上……嗯，这就是他从头到脚被布料包围的原因。他依然痴想着定居就能帮助他渡过难关*。呆在家中会成为一个奇迹来治愈他的……问题。

该死的，之前在那里的时候可没有如此插曲。至少很久，很久没有过了。毕竟，住了三十多年他已经……适应了。可现在他，落叶归根，将一切从零开始。这已不仅是困惑。到了这样的地步，他拒绝给自己一场豪华的睡眠。他逼自己清醒，逼自己远离其他专心工作。

在他远离时科技的发展很惊人，特别是互联网。从熟悉它以来，他花了过度的时间在这海量的资源上，试图抓住他错失的一切。幸运的是，作为一个快学习者，他吸收了阅读到的大量信息，对离开木屋走进小镇有了自信，如果他被卷进没人知道的“独特”情景，他就不用弄太多时空间隙**出来。

倒不是说他想去任何地方。

事实上，他更愿意计划做点完全相反的事情，比如远离在电脑前打字，尽他所能去改进多维网关**。他如此的痴迷以至于连斯坦走到他身后都没听见。斯坦清了好几次嗓子才引起了阿福的注意，他转过头，眼神模糊。“斯坦利？”

“噫！你看起来糟透了！”

阿福嘟哝一声又把注意力转回电脑。斯坦轻拍着他的肩膀，阿福又转过来，“怎么了？”

斯坦拿出了第三本日志，“你把它忘在台阶上了。”

阿福眨眨眼，试图驱动他深陷淤泥的大脑。他回想起看着孩子们玩耍，描绘着他们，然后黄色的闪光炸裂了。他拿从斯坦手里走了书并放在了一边，“谢谢。”

“哇哦，我从没想过我能听见这种话从你嘴里说出来。”

他精疲力尽，无意去与他动怒，所以他耸耸肩，“我完全有能力这么说。可我说过了，我不会在你给自己和世界带来危险的情况下把它抛出来。”

“受教了，你做这狗屁的时候危及世界，”斯坦带着阴沉的表情指向传送门，“想告诉我你为什么还没有给它来一斧子吗？”

阿福忽视了这个问题再一次转向工作，把脸对着电脑。他觉得大脑过热，屏幕上的字符确实成了在他面前浮动的三维动画。他想要伸手去触摸它们时，他意识到了斯坦还站在这里。他用眼角偷看到他的兄弟在四处徘徊，检阅着周遭的环境。阿福没有怎么把地下室布置得宾至如归。

总而言之，这儿还是个实验室。他清理了些桌子，整理了些书就没什么了。他发现了一个超大的床垫，加上了基架，盖上了些脏兮兮的毯子，还放了个枕头，可是说真的，他没怎么用过，不只是因为他有睡眠问题。

是另一件事，对他来说太大的事——唯一留在这里的原因是他从一场实验中购得的教训。哪场来着？试验四十二？三十三？他记不清了。不管了——在舒适的表面上占有太多空间很古怪。在他旅游之后，他更习惯于睡在坚硬的表面上，比如地面。另外，他无法（他只是无法）在家里，世界上觉得舒服，那些早已不是他的。

这就是他最大的问题。他总是觉得他处在滑坡上，就像他永远无法站起，只得滞留在这之中，失眠，和其他暴躁的情感使他度日如年。他拼命让自己英勇地迷失在工作之中，可这不简单。尤其是有斯坦在他身边闲逛。他皱眉看向斯坦，“你还需要什么吗？”

斯坦巡视着，“你最后吃了什么？”

“什么？”

“我没看见任何事物摆放的痕迹。没有盘子，没有器皿。我知道孩子们没有下来。”

“孩子们不该下来这里，这段时间内都是。我们达成一致了。”

“确实，但我想我们都清楚你在遵守诺言上做得很垃圾。”

阿福用鼻子重重呼吸，这是真的。他不能否认迪普不止一次来过这里——通常是带来食物，也有其他时候他侄孙熄不灭的好奇心把他带来这里，梅宝也一样，来与他交流*。他承认地歪了下头，“对，没错。我……我没有认真对待这件事。”

“完全地，阿福。你一点也没有做到份内的事。”

阿福拉扯着头发，一束光在他的眼中渐渐成型，重击着神经，“我能把这理解成你在寻找一场战争吗？”

“不，”斯坦干巴巴地说，“不是的。只是确保是非分明。你还没回答我的问题呢。你最后吃的什么？”

阿福摆动着手，“我吃了些燕麦能量棒。”

斯坦吐了下舌头，“呸！什么时候？”

“那重要吗？”

“回答这该死的问题！”他的兄弟厉声说，阿福在回答前游移在恼火和疲惫之间，“听着，我不记得了，好吧？开心了？”

斯坦怒视着他，在转身离开前交叉着双臂。阿福对自己摇头，回到电脑面前。就在他再次进入状态，几乎完全浸在工作中时他听见背后哗啦一声巨响。他因这声响震动了一下，转身看见斯坦带着一大盘他曾在桌边唐突地诽谤过的食物回来。他拉来两把椅子在两边。他坐在一把上，冲着另一把摆摆手，“过来吧。”

阿福一动不动，斯坦在低声咒骂后发起牢骚，“行！你想来点刺激的！”

他迅速站起逼近了阿福，抓着他的一只胳膊用力拖拽。阿福猛地回缩就像斯坦的触碰灼伤了他，“你在干什么？”

“这看起来像啥？我在拔萝卜！你得吃东西，阿福。**”

“ **我要工作！** ”阿福大吼，跳了起来，他的椅子在身后轰然倒地。他闭上眼咽下一口唾沫，试图搞懂他为什么这样做。他并不是想要大喊，或是让它变得戏剧性。他揉揉眼，叉起腰看向无动于衷的斯坦。

“你这么想？*”

阿福盯着他的脚。

“你最后一次睡觉是什么时，？”斯坦粗暴地打破沉默。阿福没有回应。斯坦捏了捏鼻梁，“行啊，阿福。多长时间了？”

他疲倦地移了移重心，“我……不清楚……”

“老天爷啊，”斯坦抽气，又一次抓住了阿福的胳膊，这次温柔了些，“过来。”

阿福累得没法斗嘴，他任凭斯坦把他领到椅子前。通心粉和奶酪的味道飘向他，斯坦把叉子放进他手里，语气不容拒绝，“吃吧。”

阿福流了些口水，抓起了盘子。他咬了一口就彻底投降了。他的躯体突然意识到他究竟多么饥饿。他毫不优雅地把食物一扫而空，他注意到旁边有一大杯茶，就迅速把它倒入了腹中。

斯坦什么也没说但他重新坐在了座位上，但阿福可以感到他的兄弟的眼神落在他身上。他吃完自己的一盘，勉强控制着自己不去把它舔净。他喃喃说着谢谢，斯坦咕哝，“但愿现在你能应付我带你回来的局面了。*”

“我给你说过了……”

“对，对。但考虑到你……似乎承受了很多，我想回到这里会是一种放松。”

阿福对此不作评论，相反他闭上了眼。他的思绪燃烧殆尽，逻辑难以汇聚。当前他所有能做的只有感受。现在他觉得苦乐参半。斯坦给他做了饭，问他最后一次睡觉是什么时候……他完全忘了他对此多么想念。想念某个人关心他， 关心他的幸福。想念某个人照顾他。不是自己做这些——孤零零的一个人。而他尤其想念斯坦做这些。

他想念斯坦。

如此，如此之久。

他依然思念他。

思念他是因为他知道更多东西。他尽他所能去重新唤醒他内在理性的感觉，他说，“我会恢复的。”

“忘了它吧。你得睡觉了。”

“我——”

“不行，”斯坦插嘴，毫无商量余地，“你需要休息，斯坦福。你不要再想楼上发生了什么了，行吗？”

他不知道怎么回答。他注意到斯坦伸手抓住了他的一只手，那只曾抓着硬石的手。他轻柔地抚过他手掌中的伤痕，在阿福抽手的时候斯坦问，“你究竟治疗了没有？”

“你什么意思？”

“小心感染，天才。”

阿福摇头，斯坦转了转眼珠，“你真是孩子一样。”

他的头发立了起来，“伤痕不深，斯坦利。”

“对，这些伤口不深。可我能感受到你受了最严重的伤。”

这不是最机智的挑明方法，可阿福知道他指什么。他感觉他正在座位上前后摆手，他知道他的思维必须在缺少睡眠的情况下转动，因为他实在想大声说出他心中所想，“你不明白。”

“你可以对我说。”

“不了。”

“你曾经很信任我，你知道吧。”这些话出口时带着沉重的悲伤，阿福只能回应以一个破碎的笑声，“哦，但你没明白吧，斯坦利？这是很有趣的部分。我依然相信你。我在这世界上比起其他人最相信你。这就是为什么我不能告诉你。”

他能看见属于斯坦的亚当的苹果挂在那里，他一定是醉得足够才会带着疲惫继续，“你看起来在想我伤害了你。当真的的——它正好相反。如果我告诉你关于——关于那里，关于我看见的和我所做的……它会送给你梦魇，”眼神被水汽遮的阴暗时阿福觉得蠢极了，像癔病缠住了他，“而你会恨我。斯坦利。真真正正地恨我。比你最近做的还要憎恨我而我不能……我不能……”

斯坦从座位上起身，他看起来准备好了伸手，去支撑他的兄弟，但阿福没有倒下*。他会输，他知道。所以他迅速地离开，站起来以便于背对着斯坦利。他缓慢地移向床，在附近磨蹭，他知道斯坦在他身后。他想要找到让他离开的好借口，但当他看向床铺时感受到的席卷他的恐惧似乎使它成了不可能。他无法入睡。他不能。如果他入睡，他就会变得脆弱。

在许多事情上都很脆弱。无法言说的事情，他试图去埋葬在头脑阴暗的深处以便遗忘的事情， _求求你忘掉吧，求求你，求求你，天啊为什么他无法忘掉……_

突然他觉得一只手落在肩头。他僵硬了一下——他准备好迎接疼痛和惊恐，但相反的是他感受到了……镇定。好转。这手使人安心——大而温暖，它鼓励着他堕入床垫。它伴随着声音，起初微小，但熟悉，它花了他一些时间去辨认这属于斯坦。它在他的耳边放大——抚慰而低沉，然后他听见，“睡吧，斯坦福。我会待在你身边。我会照顾你的。我发誓。”

阿福觉得一个虚弱的微笑当他落入床铺时爬上了他的脸颊，睡梦终于吞食了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **原文"...you can't evmmmpf!"实在弄不明白……这里根据 @Just Laughing 的建议进行了改动。  
> **有部分意译。
> 
> 马上要开学了，接下来的翻译时间会变少。如果有人愿意接手翻译的话请联系我，谢谢！如果是愿意联合翻译也好！
> 
> 谢谢大家=w=


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重要提示：我更改了这篇同人的分级和标签——它现在是面向成年人，包含性爱场景的限制级（explicit）了。如果不是你的菜，我为缪斯（muse）把我领向这里而向你道歉。还有，在这一章里我会更多地引用最新一集“Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons”作为参考。可惜我的同人无法比得上这集我喜欢的许多细节。所以，我把它们写了进去。我是说，在这篇同人完结的那一天也许进展比我写的还快——所以这只能是我自己的自娱自乐，我心中那个挑剔的家伙还得修改它*！不管怎样，我希望你能享受，并且谢谢你还在阅读！;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者】大概意思就是怕车速跟不上官方……其实多虑了Orz  
> “Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons”就是龙与地下城设定的那一集（S2E13）。  
> 先放出这么多……临时参加婚礼我也很气啊……*欢迎给出翻译建议！  
> 我对于后面的用词很有问题……你们有什么翻译建议吗？比如Dick怎么翻译……

**曾经**

每件事都在转出中心脱离控制，阿福知道而他无法制止。他没完地亲了他的兄弟长达……他确实记不得多长时间了。他只知道自己杂乱的呼吸和脊柱上游走的热情和寒颤。它们涌入了他的脑海，相当飘渺地传达着，那个他们在 _搞基_ 的事实。他听说过搞基也知道他们都干什么（理论上）可他从没想到自己也会陷入*，何况还是这样。

他的 _兄弟_ 的舌与他的交缠，娴熟地后退又狡猾地向前。而那声响……嘴唇接触发出的湿漉漉的声响，还有从斯坦那里逃逸的不断的呻吟，这些被禁锢的饥渴的声音在他的耳朵里回荡，阿福带着一丝震惊发觉它们竟从自己的喉咙中传来。

之后斯坦掌握了局面，阿福察觉他沉迷其中。他确实， _真的_ 享受这感觉。斯坦把他推到在蓬松的枕头和毛毯上，而他位居其上，用大块头压制着他。阿福伴随着沉醉晕眩起来。他感觉就像是斯坦的体重压在他的身上就像很久以前他曾经历的某件事，它如此美妙。如此畅快。

斯坦的手惊人的大——它们上下扫过阿福的脸时带来温暖而粗糙的触感，笨拙的手指与他杂乱的棕色厚发纠缠。阿福自己，纤细的手只能随着斯坦宽阔的背起舞，他朦胧地想眼镜上是否起了雾。他感觉一定有了雾水，毕竟这里这么热，堡垒不知怎么成了完美的容器，荫蔽了他们的行为。

斯坦后退了一些，阿福终于睁开了眼，只是一条小缝。他的双子星的脸色成了可爱的粉色，他温柔地抓住阿福的眼镜，把它们抽离，小心翼翼地放到了一边。他的气息化作了浅浅的喘息，他的瞳孔染上了太多棕色，看起来漆黑一片。再转移到阿福的脸颊前斯坦迅速地吻了他；舌头循着他左耳的方向，阿福在斯坦把他的耳垂含入口中时猛烈地喘息。

阿福的双眼再次紧闭，屁股不自觉地弹起。斯坦吮吸着他的耳垂，牙齿摩擦着咬着它。阿福不愿开口，不愿讲话来打破这一刻的魔咒，但他发现在找话说之前，他不能自已地呜咽着斯坦的名字，“那——那感觉……很有趣。”

斯坦的舌头在他的耳朵内外探索，阿福发出了窒息般的声音，在他的兄弟在含混不清的沉闷声中回答之前，“舒服还是难受？”

“什——什么？”

“看这个，”斯坦在移动身体时强调这个问题*，把阿福的另一只耳朵纳入口中，阿福抱以惊异的尖叫。这是平时他会觉得耻辱的声音，但不管什么诱发了它，看起来都成了斯坦的享受。因为当阿福发出声响的时候斯坦怒吼着，他向下摩擦着屁股然后啊…… _啊！_

阿福的眼睛瞪圆了，只因他……他很确定他感觉他的双子勃起了*。那东西或是什么和阴茎一样坚硬而暧昧的东西夹在他们之间。确实，这里该有一桶冰水来浇打他。把这一切都停下。相反阿福发现自己有着截然不同的反应。他这么做了，他就这么诱惑了斯坦。他使得他的兄弟……阿福转过头，色欲的呻吟从嘴里逃逸。

坦诚说，他从未知道自己如此——如此离经叛道！可过去他从未亲身试验过。当然，他曾抚慰自己，确定自己曾有高潮，但那只是……不是什么他常做的事情。他知道他这年纪的男孩总会找借口放飞自我但事实上，这从来不是他关心的事情。于他而言，没有什么能比未知和神秘更能让他兴奋的了。

生理欲望从来都在他名单的底层，他也总能应付自如。当他试图去关心安吉的时候，他的终极目标不是性甚至也不是友谊，或许是某些浪漫。他明白浪漫，平心而论这比交合更有吸引力。毕竟，交合的奥秘已在版图上标记，但爱，浪漫……这些事物总留存了些许神秘。

现在他在对于为什么人们沉溺于交合有了清晰的认知。尤其是他感觉到了斯坦暗哑的低语时，“阿福……你想让我再教你另一种吻吗？”

阿福只能对斯坦精心设计的问题抱以轻哼，“这个不落在你的嘴上，而是脖子——这叫一个吻痕。”

轻笑从他的嘴中呼出，“我知道吻痕是什么，斯坦利。”

“想来一个么？”斯坦悄声问道，那灵活的舌尖测量着阿福脖子的长度，使他的眼神上移。斯坦再留下的痕迹上轻咬，而阿福战栗，觉得肌肤上满是鸡皮疙瘩。斯坦重复着动作，直到阿福的手指探过斯坦的厚发，牢牢抓紧，“行了。”

“这就够了？”

“对，我……我想让你停下*。”

“这儿留了个记号。”

“我知道。”

斯坦直视着阿福的眼镜，阿福艰难地咽下口水，只因斯坦那恼人的了然，“这就像我标记了你是我的一样。”

暴烈的性欲在阿福体内脉动，他顺从地将头移向一边，沉默地献上了自己的脖颈。他的行动远比话语有力。斯坦毫无同情心地攀附过来，吮吸撕咬着。阿福听见了自己关不住的尖叫，但他发现自己他妈的一点都不在意。

这感觉刺激又让他不愿停止。每一次他感觉斯坦的唇从自己脖子上划过，每一次他感受到牙齿的尖锐摩擦，阿福都觉得自己的屁股被向上抬起，接触着斯坦坚硬的尺寸，他想……他想要……神啊，他甚至都不知道他想要什么，但他迫切地，急切地渴求，手指如爪子一样在斯坦的肌肤上轻挠。

斯坦抽身，弯腰，阿福知道他是去弄好自己的拳击短裤，他也在盲目地跟随着他的动作，确保在斯坦压在他身上之前他的丁丁没在一个尴尬的位置。缠绵着，他们的唇又锁在了一起。斯坦移动着屁股。持续动着，就像某种有节奏的舞蹈，但并非这样，更像是在抽插，阿福的呻吟就像是回答。在心中的某个角落，小小的角落他为自己想要对方狠操自己的想法感到羞耻。

但剩余的他渴望着——想要更多。它念想着赤裸的肉体和对方壮硕的阳具与自己的摩擦，使他全身战栗。他知道自己离这机会如此，如此接近。在这之前他从不敢幻想与身边人的情事，毕竟他如此青涩，如此难堪。脑内生起了战火，伴随着斯坦变得沉重而紧迫的呼吸，他喘着气，“对了，就是这样……开始吧。”

“我—— _啊啊啊_ ——我——斯坦—— _啊_ ！李——李……*”

斯坦的动作停滞了一下，“你——你刚刚喊我什么？”

斯坦放慢的速度使得阿福的头前后晃动。抽泣着回应是他最不想干的事情，只在绝望的时候喊出来的名字的尾，“李！ _ _李__ ！”

出于某种暧昧的原因，他的双子低下汗湿的前额与他相抵，对方发出了情热的呻吟，“操，这——你太他妈性感了吧！你——你就不能喊我全……”

“李，”阿福嘘了他一声，“别说话，只——只要——！”

“你……你想来点激烈的，对吧？想让我带你爽一把？”

“爽——爽一把？”阿福想他原来听过这是关于性的词汇，但他兴奋至极，抓不到词意*。

斯坦的下体又开始移动——压抑着速度。在周围画着圈又狠狠地压入，他的屁股扫过对方的身体，虽然没有接吻，嘴唇触碰着斯坦的呼吸而渐渐湿润，“对了……让你爽，阿福。让你好好地爽一把。”

阿福压抑着抽泣——就像是埋怨——斯坦保持着他的节奏，他们之间的摩擦刺激着，使两人无法忍受*，然后他的手……妈的，它们探入了阿福的衬衫*，抓挠着他赤裸的腹部。指尖把玩着他小小的乳头，这刺激使得阿福眼前似有焰火炸开。他喊着斯坦的名字，高潮如火车一样冲击着他的意识。

当他从释放的极点恢复过来时，他发现身上的斯坦如同瘾君子一般，呼吸杂乱，一动不动。累瘫的阿福意识到他达到了第一次高潮，这妙不可言。阿福心中堆积的烦恼闭合了思绪，他现在只想睡觉，不管怎样，他抛弃杂念地与别人上了床。就像斯坦“关”上了他脑海中的开关。

看着欲望得以纾解的兄弟，阿福抬手捧起了兄弟的脸颊。他似乎对自己所求之物感到了刻骨的痛苦。阿福温柔地舔舐着他的唇角，“现在是你的舞台了……*”

“阿福，”他呻吟着，阿福领着他的手移到他的臀部**，紧握着他的手，鼓励他继续，眼神如话语一般融入他的身心，“好了，李……让它过去吧。”

斯坦利把头倚在阿福的肩膀上，几乎要像阿福设想的那样怒吼*。阿福感觉热流抵在胯部——哦，对，他那里已经消停了，对吧？在发现他们都穿上裤子，弄脏的衣服紧贴着皮肤时，某些东西眩晕了起来。它过于——过于污秽，带着些刺激。

斯坦的吻像雨点一样落在阿福脸上，他的前额，他的眼皮，还有脸颊。这举动使得他心花怒放。这如此甜蜜又一反常态，那又怎样？也许斯坦总要示爱，和他的——

一桶冰水突然浇下，阿福就像面临着洪水一样颤抖，用手拍打着脸，对，他知道的，斯坦总是和同伴示爱。斯坦利也许在这之前上过床，也许和卡拉做过，阿福并不肯定，但他确定他自己，全心全意地，和斯坦利分享了几种性的欢愉。他的兄弟。 _他的兄弟 _。__

和 _他的兄弟上床 _。__

兄弟，家庭。 **双胞胎** 。妈的！

斯坦利依然睡在上铺，沉浸在回味中，微笑着，看起来就像是中了彩票。在阿福竭力赶走他时，他想要给阿福更多的吻。可他极力推开斯坦，摇晃着他的头，“我的天，我的天……我们在哪——？我们怎么能——？我们干了什么？！”

 

**现在**

好了，事实摆在这里了：斯坦不复年轻。

他不去深思这件事——老实说，内心他依旧觉得自己二十出头。但当他清晨醒来时，骨头的疼痛和助听器都在等候着他，让他一遍遍记住青春已逝。他深陷于黄金岁月，又清晰地 _意识_ 到它们金光已散。

它们令人……精疲力尽。还唤不起心中的热情。就像他说的，唯一留下的美好就是你达到了不去管所有屁事的境界。为什么该是你？你不留恋这个世界，对么？为什么要担心和忧虑于不知何时等候在拐角的死神。是啊，他不觉得死神在等他，凭心说，他十分确定他多得了美好的几年，但他也不打算向自己撒谎。

万事万物都有自己的季节，或是别的啥啥。他不打算老在这世界上露面。所以，带着脑海中这一想法他有了明确的结论。他想要他的兄弟。他从各个方面都想要他。这意味着他得成熟点。这个念头让他厌恶得作呕，可还能怎样？他不得不和阿福聊聊，无论要面对什么。

难点在于时机。什么时候适合引发这定时炸弹般的谈话？一场伴随着大段激烈争吵，破碎感情还有愚蠢的让他只想逃避的谈话。呸， _情感_ 。它们差劲无比。他情愿去做任何事。他宁可在监狱里拜访吉迪恩。宁可看啤酒杯跳踢踏舞*。可他知道这是他要做的，不得不做。

最后一次与他的兄弟进行谈话是在一周之前，那时他领他去吃晚餐，监督他睡觉。他绝不能忘记他的双子看起来多像瘾君子，多么枯槁。阿福很明显内化了众多旅途见闻，而你不必去成一个知道烂事的天才。当斯坦说他会在睡觉时守着他时，阿福砸到了床上，像灯熄灭了一般。

斯坦留了几个小时，事实上他不得不上楼去看看孩子们。当他回到阿福身边时他仍在沉睡。很明显他需要睡眠，这工作被他做得一塌糊涂。所以斯坦偶尔往返，只是检查一下。阿福醒来的时候健康多了，眼袋都消了些——恢复了些血色。他应该上楼去和家人享用晚饭，但他反常地沉默。

后来那件桌游的烂事发生了，这之后斯坦明白了，阿福和迪普之间有着血缘联系下的疯狂，斯坦在心中找不到分离它们的方法。毕竟，他只能承认自己不善接受迪普不同于胞姐。梅宝只是……更随性，更热情。她活力满满像颗蜜糖，留给他不少回忆，她的个性能把皮肤涨破。

迪普更深思熟虑，安静但对狂野的事物迸发着激情。比如鬼魂，地精还有宇宙的奥秘。就像阿福一样。孩子们刚刚到达这里的时候，当他刚开始了解他们的时候，围着迪普转几乎成了为重要的事情。为了围着某个让他想起世上最思念的家伙的人。

特别是他终于学会放手的时候。那已是三十年了。三十年。他没能再接近其他日志，开启传送门。梅宝给他造了个蜡像，当它“死去”的时候，几乎成了一个预兆。这就像宇宙在告诉他放弃。去开始新生。他试了又试。他真的尝试了。看在他妈的份上他甚至搞了个葬礼。一个给长得像他的蜡像的葬礼，又因为阿福长得像他天哪，在反思中它如此愚蠢可就是这样。

之后迪普透露他有第三本日志而吉迪恩有第二本，这让事情进入了正轨。他比以往更努力地钻研弄开传送门找回阿福的办法。如今他就在这里，可斯坦知道他们得熬过所有的废话。如果没有任何奖赏他的勤劳工作又意义何在？

除此之外，孩子们不会终日在此游荡。夏日越来越短。他们很快将会离开而他会孤身一人。甚至阿福告诉他想要关掉小屋之后，哈是啊，他们仍有话题可聊，因为斯坦起初的默许，或是那是他妈的漫长一天，他没有真正急切地去好好想想。

可现在他对这个话题有话可讲，对他也这么干了。就像他有些想要和需要讲的话。如果他像父亲一样固执死板就真该死。阿福说他们相似的时候就够糟了，他不想成为他，他不会犯同样的错误。他也不会让阿福那么做，自傲该被定罪。

虽然正事要紧，但是斯坦还是找到了迪普。孩子们坐在扶手椅上，读着那种阿福会大加赞扬的，标题无趣得像硬纸箱一样的书。“路径积分和量子异常**”。哇哦。谁会想读那种玩意儿？显然是迪普了，鼻子灵敏得像糖果店里的孩子。斯坦清清嗓子，“迪普，你有空吗？”

迪普把书放低，“当然，斯坦叔公。怎么了？”

“我，呃，只是好奇……你和我兄弟接触多久了？”

迪普的眼睛几乎闪着光，“太棒啦！我学到了很多东西！你知道eyebat（眼蝙蝠）是一大支变异的哺乳动物家族吗？它们还有松鼠鼻*。而且它们实际上——”

斯坦挥手打断了他，“那很棒，孩子，可我想问的使他有没有说过他去过哪里。”

迪普看起来不太自然，“哦，嗯，好吧，”他挠了挠后脑勺，“你——你不该亲自去问他吗？”

“相信我，我试过了，迪普。”斯坦把身子降低到他的高度，“我不是在强迫你做什么。我不希望你背叛叔公的信任。但我……很担心他。就是这样。我需要些你的观点。”

迪普睁大了双眼，斯坦可以肯定他被奉承得结巴了，“真——真——真的吗？”

斯坦点头后迪普坐了下来，在冥思中咬着下唇，“嗯，我是说，他很酷。酷爆了。也很聪明。还很牛逼。我特别想多和他呆在一起。我们有很多相似之处可他……”

迪普降低了音量，看起来不想再继续。斯坦温和地催促他，“接着说吧。”

“他相不中我，”停顿后他的声音变得更小了，“就像某些人。”

斯坦皱眉，他对过去的挑剔感到愧疚。他很清楚迪普在说谁。他想要辩解但是不知怎么做，所以他只得重重地呼吸，“还有别的吗？”

“他，”迪普欲言又止，眼神游移。他清晰地考虑着接下来说什么。最后他说，“他没说很多他去过哪里，或者做过什么。而且……事实上，我想哪怕他告诉我了我也不会转告你，我——我真的觉得这是你该直接问他的事情。”

斯坦点头，“我明白了。”

这个答案带来了了然的欢愉，迪普的头更低了些，轻声说，“不过……他确实提过多重宇宙。”

“多重宇宙？”

迪普点头，“对，所以我想他穿过传送门到达一个维度后又移去了其他的？听起来像是这样而且它……好像没能伤到他，如果你担心这个的话。”

斯坦轻轻点头，“对，对。我可能吧。”

迪普的嘴唇扭曲了一些，“嘿，我明白的。这很……古怪。如果同样的事情发生在我们身上，我也会以同样的方式去想梅宝。兄弟姐妹，我说的对吧？”

斯坦咧嘴一笑，“说的没错。”

迪普耸耸肩，又捡起了书，“过了丢石头那天，我就明白了你在苦想他怎么回事。但他告诉我那只是对焰火的膝跳反应。很明显他不喜欢这些。”

斯坦带着怪相理解着。显然阿福告诉迪普了保护他的谎言。或是保护他自己。无所谓，斯坦知道的事实是阿福对焰火一点毛病都没有。妈的，在他们是孩子的时候总去海滨旁的木板小道看七月四日的焰火庆典。他们两个人都兴奋得闪闪发光，阿福会沉迷与探索它们的工作原理，斯坦会专心画下空气中不同的形状。

和往常一样，迪普帮了他大忙，而斯坦不愿意去窥探太多东西。他很高兴两个人处得来，不愿在这之间创造阻碍。所以他直起身子拍了拍迪普的头，“非常感谢，迪普。我很感谢你和我讲了这些。”

“没问题，我随叫随到。”迪普说着又埋进了书本*。

斯坦在脑海中仔细考虑着迪普说的话，多重宇宙？其他维度？斯坦记得第一次阿福领他看传送门的时候。他把这叫做trans-universal gateway（穿越宇宙之门）。各维度之间打出的孔。出于某些原因，他总觉得这领向那个宇宙。真的，当他编码这台机器来锁定他兄弟的方位时，他想起这可能会是遥远的距离，但他不明白这距离包含了数不清的维度。*

去他的吧，他老是在找出阿福到底在哪的破事上埋头苦干。他无法想象阿福的藏身之处，竟是一个好地方。不管是哪，都比家好上些。没什么比得上与他呆在一起，对吧？对，他们打架了没错，那是一切发生的原点，不过斯坦还记得最初几日的绝望。

那种他能在快速地修好传送门，只要他能尽快带回阿福他就能与他和好的想法。他要面对面告诉他他没打算这样做和他很抱歉还有他……他……

他把那句又在他的脑海里成了型的话塞了回去。因为他知道它终会以一种可怖的让他不愿去想的姿态显现。相反他执着于他的兄弟如何去了两个以上的维度和那又怎么影响了他。他提过一个“这儿”；他说起它的方式，描述它的方式，都在暗示着它美妙无比。很明显这不是他去过的唯一一个地方。

他还去过别的地方——前途无忧的乐土。斯坦不清楚，但他知道如果阿福去过一个以上那么可能，只是可能，他会像斯坦找他一样搜寻回家的路。阿福告诉他从没想过回家，但也许这只是一个和原来一样的谎言——那种他告诉迪普，为了暗中保护他的谎言。

如果是这种情况，斯坦就要狠狠地赏他一拳。

他不需要阿福保护他的谎言。他不想要阿福用照料婴儿的方式对待他。他需要他的双子无情地诚实。他有点——至少那么一点点刺痛——在他疲倦得连收手的想法都没了的时候；在他告诉他一点点那里的事并要求他去相信那种谎言的触感的时候。

更不用说阿福承认他们之间的联系把他拉回这件事了。斯坦想了解内幕。这不像他带着盼望或是怀着傻乎乎的念头去编程电脑。阿福又是怎么知道的？他怎么被电流之类的拉出传送门的？

啊哈——科学。

思考这些太费斯坦的脑子了，他极讨厌这样。他需要在和他的兄弟对峙时头脑敏锐。他得腾腾地方。他没办法在史诗般的会面占据脑海时陪伴孩子们。

所以，怎么让它们滚蛋呢……

敲门声响起，斯坦去开门，发现温蒂站在那里，塌着肩，神情恼火，“嘿，派恩斯先生。我知道这太突然，但是我爸明天想带我去野营。小屋不还没重开业吗那么我能不能……”

温蒂再看见斯坦微笑的时候把话咽了回去。笑容在她说话时伸展开来，老实说吓死人了。这弄得她只好艰难地吐字，“发生……什么……了？”

“温蒂，我有没有告诉过你我最喜欢的员工是谁？”

温蒂皱眉，“我……被炒了？”

“不，不，不，”斯坦挥起了手，“错得离谱！事实上我要升你的职！当个野营指导*吧！我想让你带迪普和梅宝一块旅行！”

她挠挠下巴，“嗯——，老实说，我爸可能喜欢。他教了我和兄弟所有他会的，折腾折腾几个新人凭他那残存的智商可不成问题。更别提那点知识还救过我命。而且我也乐意和迪普梅宝度假那么——”

“对，对，”斯坦开始关门赶人，“你去给他说，赶快把孩子们拎走！”

斯坦转身靠上了门，笑容还没消散，这比计划的还完美。他喜欢事情走向莫名其妙地正中他下怀。因果报应，给了他手持金盘子的机会**。他搓起了手。就是明夜！该来点儿实质性的进展了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **这里应该是把手放在地板上这样的意思，我觉得根据描述只能是这样的场景了……  
> “李”对应原文中的"Lee"。Stanley的名字单独取后部就有了这个称呼。  
> **《路径积分和量子异常（Path Integrals and Quantum Anomalies）》这本书是真实存在的，作者是Kazuo Fujikawa（藤川和男）和Hiroshi Suzuki（鈴木弘）。书名怎么翻译我也不清楚。另外这本书并没有引进。  
> **原文：“Karma was finally paying up, laying this opportunity out for him on a convenient gold platter. ”前者与佛教有关后者与基督教有关。Karma即业（或者是因缘）。gold platter（金盘子）可理解成一个良机。我个人不太了解在圣经中它具体的地位，但在摩门经中这是一个很重要的存在。


	6. Chapter 6

**曾经**

斯坦转了转眼睛。阿福当然要开始为刚才发生的事抓狂了。他的双子就跟热线一样随时连接到担心每一件小事情的状态。也对，他们刚刚共同做的比他最初想的已不单是游戏规则的改变者，但斯坦发现他对这此处之泰然。就是说，怪不赖。老实说，一部分他思索着为什么自己没像兄弟一样犯疯。

毕竟，他们刚刚搞上。还接吻了。一大堆的。他们从零到六十走了相当多的路程，他们的关系也是如此。兄弟姐妹之间不会他们刚刚做的事情，嗯，好吧，有些可能，但是被贴着大大的、丑陋而罪孽深重的“I”类单词。乱伦（Incest）。他们犯下了罪行。斯坦不打算骗自己——他犯了多桩大罪可他从没想过这一条会被加到列表上。真的，他还以为他会在出这事前把“谋杀”加进去。

倒不是说他原来打算以后在某时某地杀掉谁，那只是看起来自然得多，呃，就是比起那个。啊哈。乱伦。它不是一个常出现的单词，但如今却现身了，怒视着他的脸。他却……毫不在意？他知道他应该在意，但不知怎么他就是无法使自己真正在意。他想的全是这体验多妙、多爽、和阿福在一起做的不是因为罪恶改变了他的人生，而是因为它太……完美、迷人而改变了他的人生。

他爱极了这样。全部的过程。他还可以毫不羞耻地说他知道他该这样。事实上，他还想去探索更多。他只是得比自己明白这一切的意义。他从未以这种方式与人交往，对，这还是和茫茫人海中的他兄弟更是怪极了。逻辑上他觉得自己几乎知道一切。他了解斯坦福，从内到外。

在发生这一切后……就好像他一点也不了解他一样。他想要了解。他想要知道为什么他随便就能绞碎声音，为什么他看起来如此享受被钳制刺伤；他想细细体会他的滋味，他的气味，他的……只是……一切。就像是斯坦福一直遮在他的身前，停留了整个人生，可现在他才看到他。真正地看见他。

所以斯坦明白自己需要将这一切迅速地终结。如果他由他胡来，阿福会狂乱到无法正常工作。他之前见过，见过他的兄弟因为他自己惊人的想太多的本事完全宕机。对啊，斯坦知道他大概会想太多——他人生中的大多数问题来自于他不肯放慢脚步去想想问题的现实但去他妈的，他不能在这事上折戟、不是现在，或许永远不是。

最后的念头有点让人畏缩，所以他着力于让人舒服的那些，同时他伸出手温柔地触碰阿福的肩膀，“哇，哇——轻松点，老六。这不是什么大事。”

“不是大事？”阿福的声音裂了缝*，斯坦强忍着喷鼻息，因为，神啊，阿福声音裂开总是太好玩了，“对啊。别闹了，伙计。放松。”

“放松？斯坦利，你疯啦？你不明白你干了什么吗？吻都够糟了我们还——还——”阿福甚至说不出话，他的脸更多因尴尬而涨红而非欲望。斯坦皱眉，选择了后者，“我可不傻，斯坦福。我知道我们干了什么。但那不会让别人知道。只有我们两个，明白吧？就咱俩。”

阿福抓过丢在一边的眼镜，戴上它们时他忧心忡忡地看向兄弟，“咱俩？”

斯坦轻轻锤他的胳膊，“对啊，老兄，你和我！只是我们之间的小东西。特别的小东西。一个小秘密。我们有很多秘密，对吧？”

“我猜……是吧。”

“嘿，别猜，好吧？我们都分享那么多秘密了，这个也一样。”

阿福看起来并非完全信服，但斯坦能看见他处在放下戒备的边缘，他的肩膀放下了，脸色也不再紧绷了。斯坦不得不小心翼翼。他可以顺其自然可他的念想太强烈，总是会压制住他良好的判断，“那么，把它记在心里，我说我们只需要向前，向前进。”

“啥？”

“我们今晚可是控场啊，来看看我们还能干点啥。”

“你要——？你别玩真的！”

“为什么不呢？”斯坦耸肩，“我们都跳过一次桥了。我说我们还能游泳。”

“斯坦，我们——我们不能……再这么来一次了。”

斯坦觉得胃在下沉不过他还是继续，“我们当然能。谁会知道呢？”

“我知道，”阿福坚持，“我知道而且我会——我会觉得很糟。”

“斯坦利……”

“不，不。没事的。我教给你怎么接吻，我给了你那么多，你得这么感谢我。讲这些真让我觉得尴尬。*”

阿福转转眼睛，在挫败中抱怨，“我的神啊！你不是认真的吧！”

“认真得像心脏病发作。”

“斯坦，你到底想让我做什么？”

“给我个机会，只要今晚，”斯坦把阿福的一只手握在手中，“拜托，阿福。就一晚。探索的一晚。我们计划要当宝藏猎手的，对吧？嗯，我们可以一起寻宝，那么——”

阿福发出一阵歇斯底里**的笑声，“天啊，这太俗了！”

斯坦挑挑眉毛，“可是能诱惑人吧？”

“切。才没！”阿福这样说着却微红了脸，斯坦明白他做到了。对，说起来很傻，可是在阿福的科学与才智下藏着抹不掉的浪漫。斯坦认定了这一点。这也确实是他们分享过的秘密。

有一次斯坦下了拳击课回家早了，发现阿福正埋头看妈妈的言情小说。他记不清书名了——“欲望之囚”之类的。不管怎样阿福从书中抬头，整个人瞠目结舌，坚持说什么他需要从功课中休息一下和他根本就不是廉价言情爱好者。这声明漏洞百出，有次斯坦还发现妈妈的书留在阿福的那半房间里。但谁让他是个好兄弟呢，他保证闭嘴并且不使劲笑他。

“一个晚上，阿福。”

阿福调了调坐姿。斯坦在为自己至今成功做过的坏事而兴奋着。他不常说服兄弟按他的想法来，甚至没彻底赢过，可今夜他连胜两局。至少他很确定他离成功就一步。阿福现在那副表情表明了他正挪向斯坦一侧*。

“你保证就一晚？”阿福问，嗓音轻轻的，近乎羞怯。斯坦耗尽全力才没伸出双臂庆祝胜利。

“对，老六。就一夜。”

阿福咬咬嘴唇，上下唇如他所料分开时斯坦又有了新点子，“那这怎么样，我们玩扮演游戏吧。”

对方挑起了眉*，“扮演？斯坦利，我们可不是六岁小孩了。”

“嘿，你别玩六岁扮演游戏！我是说，想想你那些土老帽游戏吧。你知道的；一群老抓着坐标纸的零分狂和纸塔迷*。”

“我想你指的是D和D还有D（注：龙与地下城）。”

斯坦轻蔑地挥手，“管他呢，你想，你在里面扮演角色，对吧？”

“呃，也不全是。你可以看你的人物卡——”

阿福的讲解被斯坦大大的哈欠和乱转的眼睛打断了，“我的神呐，我都不该提这事！听着，忘掉那些琢磨我的想法，好吧？”

“我们——我们究竟要扮演什么？”

斯坦耸肩，“就假装我们不是兄弟吧。”

阿福嘲弄地说，“我到底该演点什么？”

“用点想象力，小天才！”斯坦鼓动他，但他看起来很困惑。斯坦绞尽脑汁地想到了个点子，他打了个响指，“有了！我有想法了！你之前叫我李，那么我们就用这名字。今天晚上你喊我李。李·派恩斯……葬（bury）。”

他马后炮一样地补充上末尾并自得地点头，“对，我叫李·派恩斯葬。”

“李·派恩斯葬？”阿福一脸怀疑。

斯坦点点头还伸出了手，“你呢？”

阿福挠挠后脑勺又摇摇头，“斯坦福·派恩斯。”

“哦，斯坦福！我喜欢这个名字。我喊你阿福可以吗？”

“斯坦，这太荒唐了。”

“斯坦是谁？我给你说了，我叫李。”

阿福做了个鬼脸，斯坦只好忍住笑。然而，这幅表情随着阿福的开口而渐渐褪去，“好吧，那么。就这样，李，向我简单介绍一下自己。”

“啊，太好了，我真高兴你问这个！我来自德克萨斯——”

“德克萨斯？”阿福的笑声打断了他。

“对，土生土长德州人，”斯坦一边说一边惊讶于谎言如此自然地从他的舌头上跑过，脑海中吹刮起了创造的快意。“我爹参加牛仔竞技而我妈连当了三年德州小姐。我搬到泽西照顾生病的爷爷，顺便帮他看看店。你可能听说过了，叫什么‘大垃圾堆（Hunk of Junk）’因为我就是那个卖你垃圾的猛男（hunk）。”*

这让他们两个都笑得说不下去，不过斯坦——不，等等——李，抓紧时间，“对，大部分都是旧车部件。可惜我一副时髦相，有一次我甚至得把想出价买我的婆娘赶走，你明白我的意思吧。”

“我想我明白，”阿福咕哝着，声音带着令人喜爱的温暖。李多喜欢这样啊，所以他摆出了一副像被文火焖烧般的表情，“对，我打赌你懂。可惜她不是我的菜。我更喜欢小傻蛋。”

李伸手在阿福的T恤角揉搓着。阿福明显地抽了口气，而斯坦露齿一笑，“你明白的， _你_ 有点傻蛋。”

“我——我不是傻蛋。”

“哦？你对我说你不知道怎么用算牌？”

阿福皱眉，一脸困惑，终于他哈哈大笑，“你想说算盘吧？”

“那纠正我，好吧？”李咕噜道，他的手指在阿福的T恤下绕圈把他拉近，“多妙的机会。”

李把唇覆上对方的，分开他的唇瓣，舌尖滑入。阿福吓得小小地呜咽了一下，但很快就在吻中融化。他们缠绵了一会儿，只是安静地接吻直到李抽身，眼神隔着雾，“我们要做到底。”

“到——到底——？”

李起身走出帐篷。阿福伸头去看李脱下T恤向他扔来，脑海沸腾欲裂。李给他一个大大的微笑，“浴室见。”

李轻柔地关上了身后的门。阿福盯着门，僵住了。他不能这么做，对吧？这——这太疯狂了。慢慢他意识到他手里还紧抓着李的T恤，他看着门，又看向T恤。他吞下口水，小心地站了起来。他好几次都把T恤揉成了团，他的心像是被胸腔中的蜂鸟困住了。他深深地呼吸；随意把T恤丢在一边，走向了大门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hysterical（歇斯底里）。歇斯底里可是由这个词音译来的。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译得我快去世了，水平实在不够……谁想来一起吗？  
> 另外喜欢请去支持原文……翻译肯定没有原文好，比心~  
> 另外致谢AO3上@AlR316 和LOF上@没时间画图。。 的校对，赞美这些小天使！


End file.
